State of Washington vs Elena Lincoln
by Fictionlover2005
Summary: After years of exploiting children for her own sexual gratification things have finally caught up to Elena Lincoln. As she stands trial we look back on the moments that have gotten her here, including some of her starring scenes in the original books. Elena's POV
1. Introduction

Introduction

Ok I'm going to do something I don't usually do, I'm going to post a story I am still in the process of writing. Why would I do this when I've always stated, no matter where I was posting or what I was posting, that I only post completed stories? Well...for a couple of reasons. I would really like to finish this piece, but I'm struggling with it a bit. I am hoping this will motivate me to continue. Then there is the fact that I need a little help. You see, I know exactly how this story ends but getting there is proving a bit more difficult than expected. What do I include? What scenes from this vile woman's story do you want to see? I never intended to go into any great detail about the trial itself more or less planning to use it only as a way to transition into specific flashbacks, but would you, as the reader, want to see more of the trial itself? My intent is to stay entirely in Elena's POV, but if it would help you understand an event or how she arrived at this point would you want or even prefer I add another's POV here or there? So any suggestions or ideas anyone may have please feel free, actually I am begging you to, let me know either in comments or PM's. Thanks! Hope you like it.

-J


	2. Chapter One

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Miller residing," honorable, my ass...I thought as I slowly got to my feet. When I learned he was the judge that would be handling my trial I'd been very pleased, his wife and I had been close friends for years and had sat on the board together of a number of charities. I truly believed that Judy and Mitchell Miller would help me, but it turned out they were just like almost everyone else I'd considered a friend, shallow, petty, and close-minded. They should know better than most that I have this overwhelming urge to help people, kids in particular; I had a rough childhood that took years to overcome. Is it really so wrong that I wanted to spare those kids years of misery? Regardless of what others say I know I helped those kids, if it wasn't for me most of them would be in jail, dead, or addicted to drugs. Fucking Hell, Judy and Mitchell's very own son, Aaron, would almost certainly be dead instead of the successful lawyer he is today if it wasn't for me. The boy, at 14, was almost as bad as Christian before I stepped in and taught him control. Two years I spent with him turning him into the man he is today, you'd think he'd be grateful but when I called him to represent me he laughed in my face and hung up the phone. He actually hung up the phone, on ME...he was just another person who would regret crossing me when I got out of this mess.

Without even sparing me a glance, Judge Mitchell fucking Miller sits, allowing the rest of us to follow suit and addresses the jury, "Has a verdict been reached in the case of the State of Washington vs. Ms. Elena Lincoln?"

"We have your honor," announced the jury foreman. I couldn't quite hide my smirk, there was no way he would have voted guilty. I could see it in his eyes, as well as in those of a few of the others jurors, he spent the majority of the trial fantasizing about fucking me, hard, especially after some of the witnesses described, in glorious detail, the wonders of my sexual prowess. Not that he would ever stand a chance, it was obvious that his entire outfit probably cost $30 and was all purchased at Walmart. Even the thought of his trailer trash dick anywhere near my sweet pussy gave me the chills.

As the verdict was passed to the judge by the bailiff I just caught the tail end of a whispered conversation from behind me, "They better find that Bitch-Troll pedophile guilty Christian or I swear I will kill her myself." I almost snorted, as if that tiny mousy little girl could possibly hurt me.

"Shhhh, Ana, there is no way they will let that vile disgusting bitch go free." I have to admit I had to fight back the tears hearing Christian refer to me that way. We shared so much together, I was always the only person he truly trusted because he knew I understood him and his needs. I made him, molded him, turned him into the Master of his Universe...at least until that mousy little gold digging whore wormed her way into his life an ruined everything. I swear I will get even with that little bitch if it's the last thing I do.

The Judge finally finishes reviewing the verdict sheets and looks up to address the court, "will the defendant please rise." I stand slowly and for the first time feel nervous; jail was hell and I can't go back there. I deserve an award for helping so many of those kids reach their potential not wasting away in a tiny prison cell. How the fucking hell did this happen? "In the case of the State of Washington vs. Elena Lincoln as to count one, possession of child pornography how does the jury find the defendant?"


	3. Chapter Two

10 months earlier

In my office at Esclava one I pour myself another glass of wine when my eyes catch sight of the calender and for the hundredth time today I scream in frustration and anger. I fucking hate today; today is the second anniversary of the second worst day of my life. Two years ago today my Christian married that gold digging whore- fuck I hate her. The only day worse than today is the day she gave birth to his child, if it really is his child, and he was actually over the moon happy about it. Have I mentioned that I fucking hate that bitch? Christian is not meant for the 'family' life, I'd made sure of that, until that little bitch came around and somehow convinced him otherwise. I spent years grooming him to become the perfect man or I should say the perfect man for me... I spent even more years planning it, years spent sucking up to that insipid and naive woman, Grace Grey, pretending to be her best friend when really I just wanted to slap her ugly face just to get her to shut her annoying as fuck mouth up. I had thought it was worth it though, it was obvious, even at 4 years of age, that he would grow up to be a gorgeous man and god did he ever. Just thinking about that body, that face, and that glorious huge dick of his has my panties soaked. I taught him exactly how to please a woman, how to please me and I haven't experienced anyone better before or since.

Fuck, I was even willing to pretend to let him be the dominate just to keep that dick all to myself, but him and his damn Mommy issues... so I did the next best thing, I hand picked everyone of his subs. I trained them myself and was very careful to chose ones that I knew wouldn't last more than a few months. There was no way I was taking the chance he might fall for one of them, especially after he became a billionaire. I had a plan, a good one, I knew I just needed to be patient. I knew he would eventually get bored with all those little brown haired girls and come running back to me just where he belonged. After sub number 12 I could already see it starting to happen and I picked up my game, not to mentioned splurged on a few enhancements. It wouldn't have been long until he was mine once more only this time I'd make him put a ring on it so I would have full access to the only thing better and bigger than his cock, his bank account. When he ended number 15's contract early I knew the time had come to move forward with my plans, except before I could he met that stupid little whore and turned into a ridiculous love sick puppy. Even thinking about it makes me sick. I tried so hard to make him see sense, to pull him back to me but it was as if everything I did just backfired on me and now because of the whore and her bastard child he cut all ties with me. After he stupidly married her and I went too far I thought it best to play nice and give him some space, I was sure he would see the error of his ways soon enough. But here we are, two years from their wedding day and the son of a bitch still believes he's happy with his new 'normal' life.

The frustration two potent and unable to take it anymore I throw my glass of wine at the wall as hard as I can. I swear I will find a way to get revenge on her for stealing what I claimed as mine more than 15 years ago. Before I completely lost it an went off on yet another of my employees I decided to pack up and head home early- after all my newest boy toy is waiting for me, tied up and gagged, in my playroom. I may have lost Christian, albeit temporarily, but at least I had my newest conquest to keep me company while I waited. He looks so much like Christian, though not nearly as well-endowed but at only a just ripening 14 chances are his cock would grow with the rest of him.

Just as I closed my safe and grabbed my bag the door flew open. I tuned around to cuss out the stupid fucker who had the nerve to just barge into my office, instead I found myself up against the wall, handcuffed, and being read my rights. "Elena Lincoln you are under arrest for the rape of a minor, false imprisonment, and possession of child pornography. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." That was when I spotted two very happy people standing across the street watching the show, Grace Grey and Ana Grey. Grace lifted her hand and gave me a little wave and I felt nothing but pure fury, they did this to me and they will pay...


	4. Chapter Three

Six weeks ago

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I growled at the incompetent man sitting across from me, in what had to be the most disgusting conference room I'd ever seen, holding up the frumpiest suit I'd ever seen, I will not even mention the fact that it was pink, pale fucking pink. I don't do pink. I am Elena Lincoln, I didn't crawl tooth and nail out of the hell hole that was my early life or spend years of dieting, exercising, and a fortune on plastic surgery to look this damn good to walk into court, or anywhere public for that matter, looking like I shopped at some cheap ass department store. "There is no way in hell I am wearing...THAT!"

My lawyer sighed and leaned over to quietly ask the idiot of a jury consultant he hired to give us a few minutes of privacy and the stupid queer practically bolted for the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Mike with a look he should recognize well from the 3 years he spent as my sub. It just pissed me off more when he just stared back not intimidated in the least; when I finally got out of here I think I would drag his ass back into my playroom and remind him just who is the dominant in this relationship. I doesn't matter how hard I made him work for it, I still paid for his law degree and as such I was entitled to his respect. Breaking the silence he opened his mouth and spoke to me as if I was a five year old child as opposed to the successful, strong, and beautiful woman I was, "Elena...your trial starts today. We don't time to argue about your wardrobe choices. Do I need to remind you just how serious the charges are that you are facing or the evidence the prosecution has compiled against you?" Lies, it was all lies...they had nothing on me that would convince a jury to hand down the verdict and sentence the prosecution was seeking. Surely they would see the truth, all I did was help every single one of those kids find a better life and as for the rest of the charges I had no choice, I was the victim in those circumstances. "You can't walk into the courtroom looking like well...a domme in an outfit two sizes to small, it will send the wrong message." How dare he? I am a stunning woman, what is wrong with dressing in a way that plays up to my assets? How is looking frumpy and old supposed to help my case? "Look, Elena, you need to come across as approachable, kind, and caring. You need to look like the type of woman the jurors couldn't possibly imagine capable of committing these crimes." Fuck it all to hell did I even have a choice here? The entire Grey family is responsible for this mess, if it wasn't for them not only would I still be living my perfect life and at the least I would have a decent legal team. I think I would have been better off just representing myself.

10 months ago

After being stripped and fingerprinted I was lead to a barren room containing only a chair, small table, and a telephone. My handcuffs were finally removed and I was now being permitted to contact my attorney. Thankfully I knew a number of good ones, all of whom owed me- I had no doubt one of them would get me out of this mess.

Half an hour later I was fuming, every single lawyer I contacted turned me down flat. When I resorted to hinting at the 'insurance' I had locked in my safe they just laughed, actually laughed- at ME, no one laughs at me. No one plays this game better than me but when I promised each and every one of them that their secret proclivities would soon become public knowledge they smugly informed me that the 'insurance' I was referring to had miraculously found it's way to them that very morning and had since been 'accidently' sent through a shredder. There was no way this was possible, those materials were too well hidden. Almost no one knew where my safe was located and the few who did certainly didn't know how to gain access... fuck, I was going to call in the big guns and I'd been saving this for a very different purpose.

My hand shaking I dialed a number I knew all too well praying he would answer, something he hadn't done in over a year. "Grey," oh thank god, I knew he wouldn't abandon me here no matter what he'd said during that awful time when he'd met and married that nobody.

"Christian, darling...its been too long, I am so glad to hear your voice."

"Elena, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I've heard a rumor or two that you've found yourself in a bit of a mess." The tone of his voice made it perfectly clear that my call was anything but a surprise. More he sounded just a little too happy to hear from me...

"Oh its all just a big misunderstanding, you know how these things can happen, but as it is I could use a bit of help."

"Hmmm... I am sure you could. From what I've heard this misunderstanding seems to be a rather large one, or maybe I should say a young one? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk a 14 year old boy found tied up in your playroom by the police while executing a search warrant I must admit to being quite curious as to how you intend to clear that misunderstanding up. Alas, I am a busy man, Mrs. Lincoln, so why don't you get to the point of your call?" I swallowed the growing fear at the sheer coldness of his voice. After everything I've done for him, everything we've meant to each other he wouldn't possibly deny me help? Although, I guess I could understand why he would be mad, I did swear to him he was the only one I'd had that was underage...God, please don't let him find out about what happened with Elliot and Mia.

"Well, its such a long story darling and I will save it for another time, but I seemed to be having an issue securing a lawyer. It seems my many friends have forgotten all about the help I gave them and I was rather hoping you could remind a few of them of exactly why it would not be in their or even your best interest to leave me here all alone." That's right boy, I own you whether you want to admit it or not. I have more than enough material to end both your business and your precious marriage. "I am sure than none of your kids, or wives for that matter, would want to see what you all got up to over the years." I knew my voice was smug but I couldn't help it, I had him over a barrel, so to speak, and he knew it. If I played this right I bet I could even get him to pay for every cent of my defense, except he did the last thing I expected...he laughed.

"Elena, Elena... have you really not learned that beating and humiliating a child repeatedly doesn't earn their life long loyalty or trust just because the pain comes with a half decent fuck? Really you should be more careful of what you show your pets when you've had a little too much to drink. Not to mention who doesn't change their passwords, you are if nothing else predictable Mrs. Lincoln. You see it seems that right before the police arrived at your home someone was able to gain entry to your safe room and just cleaned the whole thing out, from what I understand even the computers went missing. Shame... Anyway, so sorry to hear of your troubles but I think you can understand that considering the amount of money I recently learned you stole from me, during that time we were business partners, oh I've passed that info on to the police by the way, and the fact that my wonderful wife has helped me to see just how much you abused me in my youth I will not be offering you my help. But good luck. I have a meeting about to start so I am so very sorry but I will have to end this call, but since I know how depressed you must feel right now I will leave you with a bit of good news to cheer you up. I am going to be a father again! Ana and I had intended to wait a little bit longer but apparently when you make love as often as we do birth control just doesn't seem to be as effective as one would expect." The ungrateful fucker laughed as he hung up the phone. I screamed as images of them together, touching, fucking invaded my mind. Tears streamed down my face and my whole body shook as jealousy and anger overwhelmed me picturing that stupid whore pregnant again; I didn't need my imagination to see it as I'd seen it first hand when she'd been pregnant with his son. It had made me sick, literally ill, to see the way he looked at her and couldn't keep her hands off her as she walked around shamelessly showing off to the world how she trapped him into a life he didn't deserve. I've never admitted it aloud but it should have been me carrying his son. In fact, what he didn't know was that towards the end of our relationship when I began to sense I was losing him I went off my birth control hoping to give him what she now has. If I'd only had more time... I've never hated anyone more than I do Anastasia Steele (I refuse to refer to her as a Grey as it should be attached to the end of MY name not hers). All of this is her fault and I refuse to let her get away with it. Maybe I can find a way to have her pregnancy come to a violent end...?


	5. Chapter Four

20 months ago

A sigh escaped me as I poured over the spreadsheets in front of me, there was no help for it- I was going to have to shut down Esclava at the Bravern Center. Goddamn Greys... Grace, the self-righteous bitch just can't keep her damn mouth shut, rumor after rumor- you'd think I was Ted Bundy the way she'd set about ruining my life. You'd think I was some sort of a sick twisted vile creature the way she now treated me when she should be grateful for what I did for her son. It wasn't like she had made any progress with him, if I'd left him strictly to her devices he'd be either dead or in jail by now rather than the successful business man he is. While I can admit she can be quite charming it's still pathetic the way all these social climbing women trail after her like little puppies. Years of friendships and customers lost just because that women has decided I'm now persona non grata. You know what, its not worth getting so angry about, she'd get hers soon enough. I know Christian and by now he's beginning to get bored with the little woman he so stupidly married. Its just a matter of time before I have him back again and then I will not need these salons anyway. We'll see just who all those bitches trail after then wouldn't we...

A knock on the door interrupts by maudlin thoughts and a devastated looking ex-sub of Christian's enters my office carrying a magazine. "Mis...Misst...Misstr...ess," she hiccups through her tears laying the magazine on my desk. "How, why? You said..." I look down and immediately understand her distress, NO, NO, NO... this is not read, it can't be.

Panic, anger, disbelief take over and I order the pathetic little girl out of my office before tearing open the pages desperate to find some evidence that the picture on the cover is nothing more than a fake. Instead I'm met with more pictures, all the same... Christian and fucking Ana canoodling, holding hands, smiling brightly, and looking like the entire world revolves around each other. I've gotten somewhat numb to that behavior as I've almost known it wouldn't last so that wasn't what has sent me into a tailspin, her stomach has. The gold-digging whore is without doubt pregnant. How dare she? She's fucking trapped him; is this why they married so quickly? If the pictures weren't enough the article included a statement from GEH, "Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. in conjunction with Grey Publishing would like to announce that our respective CEO's, Christian and Anastasia Grey are expecting their first child. The newlyweds are overjoyed and thrilled to be starting their family and while they will not comment, at this time, on the due date or sex of their first child they've stated that both Mom and her precious cargo are healthy and doing very well. We offer them our congratulation and pass on their request that their privacy be respected at this time and in Liu of any gifts donations be made to Coping Together, a charity very close to their hearts."

I bolt out of my chair and run to my private en suite making it just in time to empty my lunch into the toilet. I will never get those pictures out of my head and my stomach churns once more. When there is nothing left in my stomach I stumble to the hidden bar in my office and with a shaking hand pour myself a glass of a rare $6,000 scotch. I can barely taste it as it goes down. My mind and emotions are a wreck... how could I have let this happen? I will never be able to get entirely rid of her now, this is a million times worse than him marrying the whore. Oh God, before he scotch can make a reappearance I grab my bag and run to my car. I need release and I need it now. I call Isaac my long-standing sub and order him to my dungeon, the playroom just will not cut it tonight. I hear him gulp before stumbling out the "yes, Mistress," that is all he's permitted to say. He knows what he's in for but at least he can take it. I would have rather used Craig, the succulent 15 year old sub I'd had until the pictures of that fucking wedding appeared in the paper. I'd lost control, I admit it and it wasn't a mistake I can make, ever. It cost me a damn fortune to stop him from talking after that beating. I am still a little weary of finding a new pet... Fucking Anastasia, ruining my life over and over...


	6. Chapter Five

10 months ago

After several hours and who knows how many phone calls I finally found a lawyer to represent me, at least temporarily until I could find someone better. He is one of my former subs still in love with me, not that I blame him. He wasn't a bad fuck and lasted 3 years taking everything I dished out. I rewarded his dedication to pleasing me by paying for his college and law school so he owes me; its just a shame he's only been out of school for a year. But it is obvious he still wants me so I will take advantage of that and convince him to find me someone more experienced.

I was laying on the horrific thing they called a bed in the box they'd stuffed me in going over in my mind my conversation with Christian now that I'd calmed down. I know the answer to how my safe room was breached lies somewhere in what he said, there is a memory just out of reach, if I could just remember...FUCK!

13 years ago

I was pissed, no I was way passed pissed, how dare the little fucker try to defy me. I am his Domme and he will take whatever fucking punishment I see fit to dole out. How dare he tell me he wants out, this ends only when I decide it ends. Ungrateful little shit, does he not see what I've done for him? He's stopped drinking, stopped fighting, his grades are now excellent, and he now has a real future in front of him that doesn't include jail or a drug overdose just like his equally fucked up Mom. His parents are actually proud of him for once and that is all because of me. He needs a reminder of who is in charge and exactly what he risks losing by continuing with this idea of his- ending our relationship, fuck that.

I have been so angry with him I think I may have had a few too many glasses of wine because I have this inkling I am doing something stupid by showing him my safe room where I keep all my 'insurance' against blackmail and exposure. Oh well, its not like he'd have the nerve or the ability to gain access anyway. "Come pet you need to see something before you say anything more you will regret." I stumble a bit reaching the room and have a feeling I didn't hide how to access all my hiding spots as well as I should have, but he's a good pet, usually, and I'm sure his head is down as it is supposed to be...fuck I've had too much to drink. I eventually find the files, photos, and videos I've accumulated of our time together; I probably didn't need to show him quite this much... and remind him that if his family ever see any of this they would surely kick him out. They would finally realize he is not worthy of the time and love they bestow on him. That is crap of course, I should know as I myself have fallen in love with him, something I thought I'd never do, ever- but its not like I'd ever tell him that...

After securing my secret room and dismissing the sudden worry that I may have allowed him to learn exactly how to access all my secrets I take him down to the dungeon, the playroom is just too tame for this particular transgression, and spend hours taking great pleasure in beating the hell out of him. Nope, my favorite pet Christian will never defy me again.

10 months ago

I am shell shocked as the cuffs are put back on my wrist and I am led out of the courtroom after my arraignment. Things are a lot worse than I expected; 13, that is how many of my former or current boy subs have come forward accusing me of sexual molestation and that is not even including James, the one they found in my playroom. They also found the pictures, hundreds of them, all of minors in compromising positions, that I thought were too well hidden to find, someone betrayed me and I knew that at least this time it wasn't Christian because he hadn't known about my 'art collection'. If all that wasn't bad enough I was also being charged with running a prostitution ring, fraud, and tax evasion. Just because I took a fee for facilitating the introduction of men and woman of a like mind does not constitute a prostitution ring, neither does offering my services in drafting contracts between said individuals. Do these people not understand how our lifestyle works?

Yes, maybe I took a little extra money here and there, but its not like they were missing it. I still can't believe Christian betrayed me by turning in evidence of the 'bonuses' I was taking from our salons. I was owed that money; after all, I am the reason he is a billionaire, I made him what he is, it was only fair he share what I helped him to build.

How could they deny me bail? I wasn't a murderer, I hadn't even really hurt anyone, the kids...I helped them, they needed it, and more they wanted it. My lawyer is a damn idiot, just as clueless at his job as he was at pleasing a woman sexually, he needs to find me a better one or he will soon learn what a true punishment fuck feels like. As they escort me out, back to that hell hole I have to remind myself, so that I don't completely panic and lose all control, that once the trial starts I will be vindicated, especially with all the witnesses I will have testifying in my defense. My thoughts come to a halt when I spot a face in the crowd that leaves me feeling cold and angry- that uppity bitch who thinks she's better than me, Grace Trevelyon Grey. Making matters worse she actually has the audacity to speak to me, "This is what you get for fucking with my family you sick twisted bitch." Before I can respond or she can slap me like she did the last time we spoke I am pulled forcefully out of the courtroom by the officers on each side of me.


	7. Chapter Six

Three years ago

There is a strain of nervous tension in the air as we all wait for the guest of honor to arrive. If I wasn't so tired, cranky, and pissed I would find this entire thing funny; they are right to feel nervous, Christian hates crowds almost as much as acknowledging his birthday- the one we are all gathered here to celebrate. Even if I wasn't so anxious to see him, I still would have showed up just to see the pissed look on his face when he finds all these people here instead of the small family gathering he's expecting. I don't need to ask to know who is responsible for this- Mia, annoying, silly, spoiled Mia. For the life of me I've never understood why Christian adores her so much or why she has always been the only one able to really touch him when even I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to put distance between the two, as I had with him and everyone else, and enact some control over their relationship I was never entirely successful. I finally gave up trying when I did something so stupid it could have ruined everything, I sent her out on a blind date with a dominant I know who gets a real thrill out of introducing and then training people in the ways and wonders of BDSM; long story short it didn't go well. It took a lot of lying to convince her that I had no idea that he harbored such proclivities and that it would be in no ones best interest to mention it to her family. She's avoided me ever since and I really couldn't care less, especially today when I already had much more important things to worry about.

I had just sent one of my subs home last night after a particularly invigorating scene when I turned on the news only to learn that My Christian had gone missing when his helicopter seemingly when down. I tried calling everyone I could for more information and the most I got was a terse reply from Grace that there had been no news yet and the family had gathered at Christian and Ana's place to await any news. I couldn't even believe the anger I felt when she referred to Christian's penthouse as "Christian and Ana's place". He wouldn't possibly have done something so stupid as to move her in with him? I drove to Escala to join them but the damn codes had been changed and his security refused me entry; I've never been denied entry to his home or office before and it left me feeling even more out of control than I already was. I had no doubt this was Ana's doing, why couldn't he see that she was nothing more than a manipulative gold digger who wanted me, his only true friend, out of his life before I could make him see just how wrong for him she really was. I waited all night for news, scared and worried, until I finally learned that he was perfectly fine... from the fucking news. I couldn't believe no one had called me personally- most importantly I couldn't believe Christian hadn't contacted me immediately; I think it was time for me to remind him that if it wasn't for me he would have ended up just like his worthless mother. I wouldn't stand for being pushed aside like this any longer, either he made that little girl understand the nature of our relationship or he cuts her loose.

Spotting Grace across the room I smile and head straight for her; if there is one constant about Christian he will do just about anything to not disappoint his Mother. Maybe a few carefully chosen words about dear Ana will push Grace in to Mama Bear Mode and then bye-bye Anastasia Steele. "Grace, darling, how good to see you, you are looking well. I was so worried hearing about Christian's accident last night. I assume everything is fine since this little surprise party is still on."

She smiles at me, too happily and it automatically puts me on my guard, "Oh Elena, yes all is fine, Christian is absolutely wonderful," she smiles that worrying secret smile again, "it was just a bit of mechanical trouble. I will admit we were all so very worried and spent many hours dying a thousand deaths but I'd go through it all again for what happened when he finally got home. You'd never believe it, my son, my darling Christian hugged me! He actually held me tight and let me lay my head on his chest to comfort me while I cried. All I can say is Thank God for Ana." I know this is a big deal for her and while I am feeling a little jealous I'm not a total bitch, the poor woman's been waiting 24 years for her son to give her a damn hug. But what the fuck does Ana have to do with anything?

"Ana?" Realizing I let too much of my dislike for the girl seep into my voice I quickly cleared my throat and began again, "Sorry, but I don't understand what Ana has to do with any of this."

"Ana is doing what no one else has managed to do in 24 years, she is healing him. He has changed so much since he met her, I swear its like he is a new man. He is so happy and its such a joy to see, I had almost given up hope that he would find love. I mean I was so sure he was gay... I guess he was just needed to find the right girl." Fuck I wanted to vomit listening to this shit. I really need to put an end to this perfect wonderful Ana bullshit but I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought to put doubts about Ana into her head.

"Well I of course think its wonderful that Christian has finally found himself a friend to spend time with, but they haven't known each other very long. It just seems a little, I don't know, unbelievable that she is changing him so much and so quickly. I know how much you love him and want to see him settled and happy but don't you think you might be jumping the gun just a bit? What do you even know about this girl?" Grace's eyes narrowed and her smile dropped from her face, maybe I hadn't been quite as subtle as I meant to be. In my defense, however, just hearing that girl's name caused a burning hatred to rear its ugly head.

"What are you trying to say Elena," Grace asked in a quiet but by no means friendly voice.

"I am not trying to say anything Grace. You know how much I care about you and your family, I'm just worried about him. He's never had a girlfriend before and it just seems everything is moving so quickly. He's handsome, successful, and a very rich man, I'd hate to see him taken advantage of by someone who is infatuated with his bank account." I could see by the look on her face that I had absolutely no chance of changing Grace's extremely high opinion of that damn girl. What that hell was it about her that she'd managed to wrap this family around her little finger. Her response made me realize I probably should have approached Carrick instead.

"I don't have a single doubt in my mind Elena that Ana loves my son with her entire heart. She was absolutely devastated, practically catatonic when we all thought he might have been dead. If you could have seen them together when he finally walked in the door you would know that while it may have happened quickly they are both very much in love. He couldn't get to her soon enough and once he had her in her arms he refused to let her go. The moment they embraced it was if everything and everyone around them just disappeared. She can touch him freely, without eliciting even the slightest flinch, including his chest and back. The way they look at each other... well, its plainly obvious just how much they love and adore each other. So no I'm not the slightest bit concerned about her motivations. I couldn't be anymore happy or supportive of the woman he's finally given his heart to." God her romantic notions on love were just down right annoying not to mention nauseating. If she actually knew anything about her son she wouldn't be standing here gushing about all this hearts and flowers bull shit. Regardless I was smart enough to drop this subject for now and even if I wasn't the arrival of the guest of honor was enough to end any interest I had in this conversation.

He was so damn beautiful and the way his presence filled whatever room he walked into never failed to cause me to soak my panties. The fear and worry that had held me in its grip last night came flooding back and I didn't even consider how if might look, I practically ran straight for him. Ignoring the little mouse at his side I pull him into a brief hug and desperately kissed his cheeks, "Christian I was so worried." I am suddenly finding myself chocked up at how easily I could have lost him forever.

"I'm good, Elena," he responds in a voice cold enough to send panic straight through me.

"Why didn't you call me?" I practically whine suddenly feeling needy and vulnerable, not so long ago I would have been the very first person he contacted.

"I've been busy." Busy...what the fuck kind of excuse is that? I notice he still hasn't let go of that stupid little girl and it irritates the hell out of me.

"Didn't you get my messages?" I don't even try to hide the accusation in my voice. That impassive mask of his falls into place and he pulls the girl closer to him and tucks her under his arm. His meaning couldn't be more clear, he is not happy that I've been pretending she wasn't even here. Knowing I needed to play nice, at least in this moment, I turn to her briefly and acknowledge her in a voice so fake its plainly obvious I'm only speaking to her out of necessity. "Ana, you look lovely, dear." Actually you look like the cheap whore you are...

"Elena, thank you," she replies in tone that matches my own.

Drawing my attention back to him Christian addresses me, his words and voice, betraying his annoyance at my display. "Elena, I need to make an announcement." His eyes are cold and there is no doubt he is dismissing me.

So shocked by his obvious indifference to me I have to fight to keep my tears and step back with the closest thing I can manage to a smile, "of course."

"Everyone," he calls out waiting until he has everyone's attention before he continues and a shiver of trepidation and dread goes straight through me. Christian hates being the center of attention, outside of a business setting, so whatever he is wanting to say must be huge. "Thank you for coming today. I have to say I was expecting a quiet family dinner, so this is a pleasant surprise." When he proceeds to shake his head in exasperated affection at his sister and showing no signs of being even the slightest bit annoyed that he had just walked into a surprise party to celebrate a day he has claimed time and time again to hate, panic begins to build up in my chest. "Ros and I we had a close call yesterday so I am especially glad to be here today to share with all of you my very good new," my heart has begun to race and I hope like hell that my suspicions regarding what he is about to say are wrong. Unfortunately they're not. Looking down at the girl like she is the answer to the cure for cancer he speaks the words of my nightmares, "This beautiful woman, Miss Anastasia Rose Steele has consented to be my wife, and I'd like you all to be the first to know." I am rooted in place horrified barely registering the happy and congratulatory voices calling out around me. No this can't be happening. I've spent so much time grooming and planning, turning him into my perfect man. I've chosen subs, for him, time and again that I knew would never last and spent years patiently waiting for him to get bored with all those ridiculous brown haired girls and come back to me, where he belongs. Instead he decides to marry some nobody he's known all of five minutes? I can't take this, I need to escape before I break down in front of all these people. I turn abruptly on my heel and head straight out the back door in an attempt to get even a small piece of my control back.


	8. Chapter Seven

Still three years ago

I am absolutely fuming and walking the grounds of the Grey Estate is doing absolutely nothing in calming me down. I can't believe this is happening, what the hell is he thinking- marriage, what a joke. He isn't capable of such a normal relationship; I made sure of that time and time again She's known him for practically 5 minutes where as I've know him almost his entire life. I've made him into what he is today and it should be me that wears his rings. I can't believe this is happening and instead of lessening my fury is only growing. I can't think, I have no control, this must be a joke or a nightmare... No, I can't let this happen, I've had enough- this stupid insipid girl has got to go, NOW! I turn on my heel and march back to the house fully prepared to do battle and vanquish the little gold digger from my world.

Coming in through the back door I spot Gretchen, another one of those little biscuits after my man (at least he had the sense not to even give this one a second glance), who so helpfully informed me of Anastasia's current whereabouts. I didn't miss the sneer or condescension in her voice, well at least there is one other person who sees through the little bitch. And how fortuitous for me, she is already isolated from the rest of the party. I stride confidently into the dining room and close the door quietly behind me- despite the red haze of anger I've become lost in I'm still aware enough to prevent anyone from overhearing this particular conversation. "Ana.." Having her alone I don't even attempt to hide my disgust and anger and inwardly I smirk when I see her pale. She straightens up but its all bravado, this girl is weak and could never make Christian happy.

"Elena," she responds with a surprisingly steady voice. I want to smack her for thinking she has any right to refer to me by my first name.

I truly hate this girl and see no purpose in beating around the bush, "I would offer you my heartfelt congratulations, but I think that would be inappropriate."

Surprisingly my words, voice, and demeanor seem to give her strength and for some reason it momentarily makes me feel slightly better. At least my Christian wasn't dumb enough to fall for a complete and total dish rag. "I neither need nor want you congratulations, Elena. I'm surprised and disappointed to see you here." She has got to be kidding, I have 100 times the right to be here that she does. I swear every word that ever comes out of her annoying mouth makes me want to vomit and whip her black and blue, simultaneously.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as a worthy adversary, Anastasia. But you surprise me at every turn." I mean really what does he see in her, she's nothing more than another one of his whipping posts.

"I haven't thought of you at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much better things to do than waste my time with you." How dare she talk to me like this! How dare she attempt to dismiss me, ME!

I am so angry it takes everything in my not to punch this piece of trash right in her ugly face, instead I lean against the door. If she thinks she's going to walk away from me she'd going to have to go through me first. Time to get straight to the point, "not so fast, Missy. What on earth do you think you're doing, consenting to marry Christian? If you think for one minute you can make him happy, you're very much mistaken."

She smiles at me, the little bitch, before responding in a tone that once again has me straining not to hit her for her disrespect. "What I'm consenting to do with Christian is none of your concern." Like fuck it isn't.

"He has needs-needs you cannot possibly begin to satisfy." That's right whore, I know all about your inability to take even a little pain. A handful of measly lashes and she runs away- weak! I would happily let Christian give me 100 strikes if it meant I'd be rewarded with his big perfect dick.

"What do you know of his needs? You're nothing but a sick child molester, and if it were up to me, I'd toss you into the seventh circle of hell and walk away smiling. Now get out of my way-or do I have to make you?" I barely notice her ignited rage or her ridiculous threat too furious with her audacity-child molester, I swear I'm going to kill this ignorant little bitch. She has no idea how much I've helped every single one of those young men. They needed help and I gave it to them; because of me they are all better stronger men. Not a single one of them was a child, they were men! They wanted it and I gave it to them and they loved it, all of them.

I take a step closer and point my finger at her face, "You're making a big mistake here, lady. How dare you judge our lifestyle? You know nothing, and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. And if you think he's going to be happy with a mousy little gold digger like you..." Before I can finish my sentence I find my face and shirt drenched with what, by its smell, could only be one of Carrick's lemon martinis. I am shocked and angry, how dare she! Does this piece of trash have even an inkling of class? She threw her fucking drink in my fucking face...

As I wipe my face she begins shouting at me, "don't you dare tell me what I'm getting myself into! When will you learn? It's none of your goddamned business!" I've had enough of this shit, I am going to beat this disrespectful little whore's ass.

No longer able to hold myself back I go to lunge for her when the door behind me suddenly opens propelling me forward. I look over to see Christian standing in the doorway looking murderously between us. Shit, how much did he hear? By the anger coming off him in waves, too much... as he strides over to stand between us I see him looking at his whore's empty glass and my dripping face. Calm settles on me, maybe him walking in was a good thing. There is no way he will let her get away with this. Except... he moves slightly, standing protectively in front of her and glares at me in pure rage. He better not take her side, she just threw a drink in my face! Before I can say a word his beautiful mouth opens and his usually sexy as fuck voice has turned cold and threatening, "what the fuck are you doing, Elena?"

I am shocked out of my red haze of anger by the sheer dominance in front of me and while normally this would turn me on right now its filling me with uncertainty and fear. He is going to take her side, I can't believe it. Finding my voice, even though its nothing more than a whisper, I look up at him beseechingly, "she's not right for you, Christian." I know in my heart she's not because he is mine and I need, more than anything, for him to finally realize this.

His glorious body tenses and hardens as if preferring for war as he shouts into my face, "What?" He is beyond angry and he looks at me in a way I just can't accept- disgust and hatred etched clearly in his face. "How the fuck do you know what's right for me?"

Dammit, this is not going the way its suppose to. I need to bring him back, I need to make him see. "You have needs, Christian..." My gentle reminder of who he is just pisses him off more and his voice raises another decimal.

"I've told you before-this is none of your fucking business. What is this?" Realization crosses his face, "Do you think it's you? You? You think you're right for me?" His voice has lowered but the emotion in it has me swallowing back tears- disdain and disgust. How can he not see? How can he not remember just how good we were together?

I will not accept this, he needs a reminder of just what I am to him, what I always have been and always will be, his domme- the one who has always taken care of his needs, even when that required me to pretend to be the sub. With complete determination and certainty I stand up straighter, take my stance, and face off with him. "I was the best thin that ever happened to you. Look at you now. One of the richest, most successful entrepreneurs in the United States-controlled, driven-you need nothing. You are master of your universe." He steps back in response to my words and my stance, stunned. "You loved it, Christian, don't try and kid yourself. You were on the road to self-destruction, and I saved you from that, saved you from a life behind bars. Believe me, baby, that's where you would have ended up. I taught you everything you know, everything you need." I gave you everything you need, me- just me.

He stands there gaping at me, speechless and I know he knows I'm right. But when he finds his voice he acts as if I am the crazy one here... Why can't he just admit the damn truth? "You taught me how to fuck, Elena. But its empty, like you. No wonder Linc left. You never once held me, you never once said you loved me." What is this? Empty? Love? Tenderness? He's gone off the damn deep end; more of this hearts and flowers crap, he's lost his fucking mind. How the hell has this dumb little girl brainwashed him into believing in this crap. Of course I fucked him, people like us don't do boring vanilla sex. Making love is for the weak.

Part of me wants to tell him that I do love him and that I always have, but I can't... Admitting that he owns my heart would take away the last piece of control I still have over him, maybe if I'd told him back then when I first began lose him it would have changed things but now... it would be disastrous and like hell am I going to let that happen. Glaring at him I repeat the mantra I drilled in his head over and over, all in an attempt to prevent some dumb slut from taking what is mine, the one his damn whore has obviously made him forget, "love is for fools, Christian."

Before I can go on about how this lovesick puppy crap has turned him into a weak willed and pathetic echo of the God I created a furious voice calls out paralyzing me in place. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... Grace! Her voice full of a fury I wouldn't have thought her capable of, "Get out of my house." She stalks across the room like a lion and I can't move or tear my gaze from her fire filled eyes. Could this get any worse? I know Grace, she will never understand the relationship Christian and I have shared. Breaking me from my horrified trance and before I can think, let alone move to stop her, I feel her hand slap across my face with a strength I never would have expected her to have. Shit that hurt. I raise my own hand to my angry throbbing cheek as she spits out at me, rage coating every word, "take your filthy paws off my son, you whore, and get out of my house- now!". I want to defend myself and my relationship with her son but I am smart enough to know that now is not the time. Instead I run out of the room and out the front door before anyone can spot me in this state. The minute fresh air hits my face the tears start falling and I can't get into my car fast enough. After 30 minutes of mindless driving I finally pull myself together and hit the button on my steering wheel to access my hands free and order it to call my newest acquisition. He answers on the first ring, good boy. After ordering him to my home and my playroom I feel my control slowly begin to seep back in. After I formulate a plan on how to fix this crap I finally turn my car towards I-90 and home. This has been the worst night of my life, I may have just lost my love and my best friend- well the closest thing I've allowed to friendship outside of my beloved. Thank God its not a school night, my newest and most promising sub (since Christian, anyway) is exactly what I need right now. I almost feel a little sorry for him, he is in for one hell of a night- and so am I. He may be 14 but his cock is all man...

Just as I pull into my drive way I decide to enact a little revenge and dial a contact I rarely use, "Seattle Nooz, Jeffery speaking."

"Jeff, darling... I have a little tidbit you just may be interested in...".

"Elena, it's been a while, whose life are you trying to ruin now?" I laugh to cover the annoyance at his audacity; after all, it wouldn't do to piss him off.

"Oh, it's nothing like that at all," I lie. "I just thought you might want to know that at his own private birthday party surrounded by family and friends the great Christian Grey has announced his engagement to a pretty little piece of arm candy." I smirk as the line goes silent; this is a huge story and he damn well knows it.

"Are you serious?" His tone is full of disbelief and I can hardly blame him, Christian has never even been photographed with any women outside his family, well outside of that one picture at the whore's graduation.

"Oh, very serious. I was there to witness the whole thing; although, if you use my name you know I will deny it."

"Of course, of course...you wouldn't be willing to give me the name of the lucky wench?" I can practically hear him panting and salivating through the phone, he knows what a scoop this is. Should I tell him the whore's name? No, that would be too suspicious.

"Sorry darling, that is up to you to find out..." With a satisfied smirk I hang up the phone. Let's see how the little girl handles the realities of dealing with a man like Christian Grey. I give her a week of dealing with the press before she runs for the hills. With step one of my plan in place I head in to the house ready to indulge, maybe I let the poor boy cum after all.


	9. Chapter Eight

Six weeks ago

I am sitting, subdued, at the defense's table trying to hide my humiliation at being marched into the courtroom in this ugly pink suit while looking like shit after being without my regular beauty treatments for so many months and handcuffed like some common criminal. The prosecution has begun their opening statements and I am trying my best to tune them out. I have no interest in listening to them go on and on with their lies, slander, and misconstrued interpretations of things they could never understand. I am lost in my melancholy trying to figure out just how the hell this has happened to me when out of the corner of my eye I spot the smirk of a man I hate almost as much as the self-righteous whore, Anastasia Steele (like hell I'm going to refer to her as Grey), Jason fucking Taylor. The man who made it his life's mission to get in the way of every attempt I made to enact my plans to stop Christian's wedding. I have no idea how he did it, but every time I made a step towards ruining both the whore and her hold over my man either he or one of his goons was there to stop me, all starting with the little visit he made to my home just days after that disastrous surprise birthday party.

Three years ago

I was sipping a glass of my favorite wine contemplating my plan for the evening; going to the club always gave me a little bit of a thrill but combine that with my purpose tonight I was becoming wetter by the minute. Isaac was in his room dressing in the outfit I'd chosen for him and waiting for my summons. I'd chosen my own outfit carefully, scanty tight black leather from head to toe, there would be no doubt of my status as a powerful Domme. It was a shame though that I couldn't bring Mikey, my favorite of all my current subs but alas this particular club was, due to its exclusivity, more than a little conservative in their rules. No one under the age of 21 was permitted on the premises and, unfortunately, at 16 Mickey would never make it over the threshold. My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell- who the hell would be visiting me at this time of night...

Not even failing to hide my annoyance I answer the door to find none other than one Jason Taylor looking cool as a cucumber and more than a little smug. I've always hated this man and had tried on more than one occasion to get Christian to fire his ass. He's never known his place and his blatant disrespect of me has always pissed me off. I have no interest in anything he's here to say as I know that with that look about him he is not here to inform me that Christian wants to see me. I go to slam the door in his face but he reaches out and pushes it open and in the processe forcing me to take several steps back. I will admit his strength and powerful body are a turn on and I've wondered, on more than one occasion, what it would be like to be fucked by him despite the fact that he is more than a little too old to suit my tastes. He strolls right in as if he owns the place and indignation and anger rise within me. "Get the fuck out of my house, now," I growl at him.

He looks around disdainfully ignoring my demand entirely, "oh, Mrs. Lincoln I think its time you and I have a little talk..."

I will not let this son of a bitch intimidate me, especially in my own home. Through clenched teeth I spit out at him, "I have nothing to say to you, get the fuck out." The asshole just laughs, angering me even more, who the hell does he think he is?

He turns to me abruptly and his demeanor and impassive face cause me to feel the slightest bit of fear. "I could give a fuck what you have to say, I'm the one who will be talking and you are the one who will be listening." I just scoff at his sheer audacity. "I know a great deal more than you think I do Mrs. Lincoln," he sneers. "I know about how you spent years molesting Christian; while he may not be quite ready to admit that it was just that, molestation, you and I know better," before I can offer a retort to his ridiculous statement he continues and I know I need to shut the fuck up. "I am also very much aware that he was not your first victim or your last; in fact I believe your current flavor is one Michael 'Mickey' Harrison Junior, the son of a very prominent member of the city council." I feel a cold shiver run down my spine, how the fuck could he know that? I am very careful at what I do, its why no one has ever even suspected, except once or twice in the very beginning, in the roughly 30 years I've been helping troubled young boys by inducting them into my lifestyle.

He leans against the wall and removes a pocket knife and begins cleaning his nails, why is such a simple action so fucking intimidating? Without even looking at me he continues, "I know you have some sort of obsession with the boss, I'd call it love if I thought your black heart was capable of such an emotion. I know its driving you insane that you've lost your control over him- which you have, make no mistake about that. I know you have all sorts of crazy plans and stunts to get his fiancee out of his life and him back in to yours." Suddenly he looks up at me and looks me straight in the eyes, the intensity of his look sending chills down my spine. "Know this, I. Will. NOT. LET. YOU. Ana is the best thing that ever happened to him and if you think I am going to let you do anything to hurt either of them, or any of the Grey's for that matter, you have another thing coming."

I push my fear aside and take my Domme stance, who the hell does he think he is? "How dare you? Who the fuck do you think you are? You're nothing more than the help and you need to learn your place. Christian will never let you hurt a hair on my head."

He strolls up to me and gets right into my face and the anger pulsating from him makes me shrink back, "I know exactly who the fuck I am. Do you? And as for Mr. Grey he's washed his hands of you after the stunt you pulled at his party, not to mention the little call you made to the Seattle Nooz, Jeffery Martin is your contact there, isn't he? Not one of your victims but one of those you pimp for. How do you think your Christian would feel if he knew you planned to go to that Club, The Enchanted Forest, with the intent of manipulating another one of those poor girls you used to pimp out to him for the express purpose of goading her into attempting to insert herself back into his life? After Leila how stupid can you fucking be?" I actually am starting to feel real fear here, how does he know this? How does he know about my role in the Leila debacle or even more my intentions with Sarah?

Despite my fear I refuse to let him see it. With as much haughtiness as I can muster I cross my arms and retort, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I had nothing to do with Leila, the girl is crazy; I told Christian that a long time ago. And exactly what girl are you talking about? The only plans I have for this evening include me and Isaac and a whole lot of fucking." I can't help my flinch when the jackass just laughs.

"Whatever you say, Mistress," he sneers. "I'm just warning you, stay the fuck away from them or you will regret it." He just glares at me for a moment before turning around and walking out. I just stand there stunned before collapsing on the couch. I will not be going to the Club tonight after all. I am going to need to make a new plan. I have no doubt that son of a bitch will do everything he can to prevent from even getting within 1,000 feet of Christian and his whore or his perfect fucking family. Maybe I just need to lay off for a bit; after all, I doubt the wedding will be for at least 18 months- a 'Christian Grey' wedding will take forever to plan. Most likely he'll tire of her long before they even make it to the aisle. With that decision made I feel a little better and decide to just enjoy the evening forcing Isaac to make me cum over and over again. Maybe I'll even put him in a penis cage, I always loved doing that to Christian.


	10. Chapter Nine

10 months ago

"Have you found me a more experienced lawyer yet?" My voice is terse and I know it and nothing is going to change that right now. I was still reeling from the arraignment yesterday, I am shocked that so many of my special boys have accused me of exploiting them. They loved what we shared together and until now they were grateful for my help. Someone must of forced them to say these things, it's the only thing that makes sense. No doubt Ana or Grace Grey have something to do with this. My idiot lawyers sighs, what the hell is his problem? He's not the one stuck in this hot as hell dump, have they heard of a little thing called air conditioning? He's not the one wearing this itching ugly orange jump suit; I am covered in polyester from head to toe. Me, Elena Lincoln wearing polyester. I'd also chipped two nails and the jackass's refused to let me have a damn nail file. I really needed out of here.

"Elena... I've tried, Ok but I'm sorry no one wants to take this case they don't think its winnable. Maybe if you had more funds... but all your assets have been frozen. And we are talking about crimes against children here, people don't want to be involved in that kind of thing."

"Not winnable... are you fucking serious. I've done nothing wrong but help those boys, you should know that better than anyone. Did you tell them this is all just a misunderstanding?"

"No offense, but with the evidence they have against you not everyone sees it your way. The pictures and videos alone... there were hundreds of them. Why didn't you tell me about those? Do you have ones of me in there too?" His tone is accusing and bordering on insolent, but given the situation I know I need to play nice.

"Of course not, darling. You never requested such a thing. Anyway I never took many pictures or videos and I never helped the number of boys they are suggesting, I'm obviously being set up. The Grey's are behind this, I know it; are you looking into that?"

"Elena no one would ever believe the Grey family would conspire in such a way to take hundreds of pornographic BDSM themed pictures of teenage boys just to get revenge on you for some disagreement. Have you not read the papers over the last year? Anastasia Grey is Seattle's sweetheart and Grace is Queen of upper society. And Christian... I mean really."

"I fucking hate that Bitch. Anastasia fucking Grey... is she the reason I didn't get bail? Is she screwing the judge? She is a whore so it wouldn't surprise me. What other reason would they deny me bail; they are acting like I'm some serial killer. Look at me, look at all the wonderful things I've done. I don't belong here like some common criminal." I was so frustrated with this situation, this was so unfair; I done nothing, nothing, to deserve to be treated this way. I used to be untouchable, but now all my friends are treating me like a Leper. I couldn't even ask my worthless ex-husband for help; I didn't even know where he was after he skipped out of Seattle with his tail between his legs, pennyless and humiliated after Christian took over his company and bankrupted him two years ago. Thank God Christian doesn't know I was the one who told Linc about Jack Hyde, things would be even worse- if that was even possible.

My temper flared when idiot boy had the nerve to roll his eyes at me and I had to clench my hands to prevent myself from punishing him for it. "You were denied bail because of the violent nature of your crimes, your damn lucky they haven't charged you with attempted murder yet."

WHAT? "What the hell are you talking about? I have never, once, tried to murder anyone." Is he serious... I am completely aghast, I've never done a single thing to anyone that they didn't want. Are they really trying to suggest that BDSM is some sort of violent crime? They will never get away with this shit.

Mike just looks at me and raises an eyebrow, the little shit, "the first of your accusers, the one who started this investigation, Eric Conrad, remember him..."

14 months ago

I was so angry, no furious, literally shaking with rage and jealousy and hatred... This day couldn't have been worse and I've had a lot of fucking awful days lately. My salons were doing worse than ever, shutting down the Bravern Center location had done nothing to help. I was getting less appointments and more cancellations by the day. My accountant informed me this morning, in no uncertain terms, that I needed to lower my prices and begin catering to the middle class if I wanted to stay afloat. Esclava has been the most exclusive salon in the state for years, it used to take months to get an appointment and now I need to lower myself to sucking up to people who make less in a year than I used to in a month? Why don't I just go running around all the trailer parks with a bull horn and bus them in? Do they have beauty products that come in the scent Eau de poverty? I know that Christian would never let this happen, I know he would help me, even if that little whore has him brainwashed, but that asshole Jason Taylor has made good on his promise. I can't get within half a mile of Christian.

If the salon issue wasn't enough I'd lost another two of my best Doms this week and, as a result, four of my best subs have left me for another 'matchmaker'. My income has dropped by more than half of what it was before Anastasia the-gold-digging-whore Steele stole my man and began ruining my life.

Speaking of the little bitch... the very highlight of my day... I had just left that little french bistro I love so much, a much needed indulgence after my disastrous meeting with the dumbass accountant when I strolled past a newsstand to see magazine after magazine all covered with a picture I'd rather die than see again. The happy new family, Seattle's royal couple holding their little prince tenderly and smiling at each other as if they'd discovered the answer to life. And the baby... he looked just like Christian. I turned around and ran making it two blocks before losing my coq au vin behind a tree. I hated her so much, that should have been me holding my adorable mini-Christian with Daddy's arms wrapped around us. She was living my life.

I walked around aimlessly for hours more out of control than I'd ever been. I stopped at a few bars along the way in a vain attempt to drink that picture out of my head. When I finally got home it was late and I wasn't entirely sure how I'd gotten here. Noticing the lights on in my playroom I went to investigate and found one of my boys, Eric Conrad, in position kneeling by the door nude. How did he get here? No matter I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially not one who'd given me such pleasure over the last 18 months or so. I stumbled to the closet and quickly changed into one of my Domme outfits, I had no scene planned so I'd have to figure this out as I went- except I was having a little bit of trouble thinking at the moment... I ordered Eric to the St. Andrews Cross and buckled him in tightly before stumbling over to my wall of toys. I stared at the wall of whips trying to figure out why they were swaying and why I seemed to have twice as many as usual. Why was I so drunk? In a second it came back to me, the whole damn day culminating in those infuriating pictures. Hot searing anger and hate flooded me and I grabbed the whip and strap on dick I saved for only the worst transgressions. When I turned around all I could see was Christian waiting for me on my cross. He would pay for this betrayal and I'd make damn sure he never did anything like this again. With that thought I let the whip fly...

Sunshine poured through my window burning my eyes. My head was pounding and my mouth felt like cotton, what the fuck happened last night? Dammit it was almost noon and why was I dressed in my favorite black leather mini skirted corset Domme dress and matching 6 inch heeled leather knee high boots? Groaning I headed to my playroom looking for clues; it was a complete mess. Furniture was skewed, toys and tools thrown around the room, and was that blood... a lot of blood on the floors and the walls. What the fuck happened last night?

5 weeks ago

I was staring at the defense table like it was the most interesting art work I'd ever seen. Anything to block out the testimony I was being forced to listen to. For the last two hours Eric Conrad had described in vivid detail the last night he'd gotten a phone call ordering him to my playroom, I still contend that I made no such call. I would never request a sub when I was in that state- someone set me up.

On and on he went about the whippings he took that night, the ones that kept coming despite his constant safe wording, the ones that flayed his skin and left blood dripping down his back. I couldn't believe it when the prosecution showed pictures taken at the hospital, the damage to his beautiful back and ass made even me feel ill, I didn't have to look at anyone else to know the look they were sporting on their faces. Then there was the hours of being fucked anally with a strap on, the beatings with the cane, the number of apparatuses he'd been tied and restrained to, the painful chastity device, forcing him to eat my pussy over and over, and worst of all my supposed refusal to stop no matter how much he screamed, cried, or tried to use his safe words to the point of gagging him just to shut him up. According to his testimony he had no idea how long it lasted as he fell in and out of consciousness finally waking up covered in blood and vomit and in extreme pain at some point in the early morning. He described fumbling his way out of the house barely able to stand finally making it to his car. More pictures were splashed across the screen, the bloody hand print on the driver's side door and the dried blood caking the seat and steering wheel. He claimed to have no idea how he made it home only learning later, when he woke up in the hospital a day later, that his Mother found him passed out in his car, which he'd driven straight onto the front lawn, and had immediately called an ambulance. Then came more pictures, one after the other, of his badly beaten body taken after he'd been admitted to the hospital.

I could hear gasps and sobbing all around me, I tried to ignore the ones coming from the jury box. I could even see Mike cringing next to me, this was bad, very, very bad... Once the morbid slide-show came to an end the Judge, noticing the emotion turmoil in the courtroom, called for a two hour lunch break. Just before the bailiff arrived to handcuff me and lead me out of the room I whispered furiously to Mike, "I didn't do that, it wasn't me. I would never treat a sub that way. I was setup, you have to make them see that. Someone else did that and is trying to blame me. You have to make them see... they are lying."

We are well into the second day of Eric's testimony and I'm forced to admit that it is not going well. After a great deal of argument and discussion Mike agreed to go forward with the 'I'm being set-up' defensive strategy. Unfortunately, Eric will not back down on his stance that I was the only one in the room with him that night. Even Mike was becoming frustrated with the way the testimony was going. "Is it or is not true that other than the night in question your Mistress always blind folded you during a scene." Of course I did, that is BDSM 101.

"She is not my Mistress," he hisses; like hell I'm not and involuntarily my back straightens and my eyes narrow in his direction at this slight. "To answer your question, yes that is the norm. However, on this night she failed to do so just as she failed to adhere to my safe words. She seemed to be, for all intents and purposes out of control and the smell of alcohol surrounded her like a cloud."

After quite some time of questions such as these, none of which had managed to shake his resolve that I and I alone had committed this act. Mike was finally forced to move on to another line of questioning, one that I believed proved I not only did nothing wrong, but that Eric was not accusing me of his own free will. "Is it not true Mr. Conrad that after you'd awoken in the hospital and for quite some time thereafter you claimed that you had no idea of what had happened and, in fact, you had no memory of it at all." I hide my smirk as a look of shame comes over Eric's very pretty face. He should be ashamed lying the way he is.

"Yes that is true. For one thing I was scared and certain that if I admitted what had happened I would have ended up dead instead of close-to-dead and in the ICU. While I am ashamed of it I also still believed that she was helping me and that what we were doing was not wrong because I was allowing it to happen. I now know this, and almost everything else she's ever told me, is a lie. While I may have already reached the legal age of consent before our last horrific scene together, I can promise you, no matter what she may say, that I was more than a year under it when she first 'seduced' me. I was not old enough or experienced enough to truly consent to or even understand the relationship, if you can call it that, she was offering me. I know now that she is nothing more than a sick pedophile." I cringed, I hated being called that name; I've never molested anyone, I've helped boys who needed it and wanted it.

"So suddenly one day you just woke up to that realization despite the fact that you had spent, by your contention, over a year willfully going over to Mrs. Lincoln's in order to engage in sexual activity," Mike accuses with a voice chalk full of sarcasm. "Please note for the courts records that the date in which the relationship began, between the witness and the defendant, remains in question. Neither the prosecution nor the witness has presented solid confirmable evidence that said relationship began before the witness's sixteenth birthday."

"No, I didn't just wake up and realize how stupid I've been, I had a visitor who had spent years being abused by Mrs. Lincoln. Which also began, by the way, before he'd reached the age of consent-just for the sake of the courts records." I can't believe the traitorous little fuck had the nerve to mock me, my lawyer, and my defense. It was getting harder to mask my emotions and I was becoming increasingly more afraid to look over at the jury. "He explained to me how he had never told anyone about their relationship because, like myself, he believed it was acceptable, consensual, and exactly what he wanted and needed. It took many years after it had ended for him to finally understand that it was none of those things. He had been groomed, lied to, manipulated, and abused- sexually, physically, and emotionally. After he told his story he apologized to me and admitted that he held himself partially responsible for what had happened to me because if he'd come forward sooner he could have stopped her. It was quite obvious that he harbored a great deal of guilt for not coming forward before his statute of limitations had run out."

"So at some point during your recovery a man visited to tell you that you were a victim, something you never believed you were. Can you please educate the court as to the identity of this supposed former victim of Mrs. Lincoln's?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." What? He can't refuse to give this information.

"Excuse me, don't you think Mrs. Lincoln has a right to know the identity of the person who has convinced you to accuse her of these atrocities?" I cringed on the word atrocities, they were no such thing and labeling them as such was not going to help my case; my lawyer and I would be having words.

"I'm not refusing to tell you, I'm saying I don't know. He neither told me his name nor did I ask. At the time I had no interest in hearing a thing he had to say so when he asked if I knew who he was I told him that I didn't fucking care. I was tired of everyone telling me what to do at this point. I have suspicions as to whom he is but I will not voice them as I don't have proof. All I will say is that if I am correct in his identity he is a celebrity, of sorts, and I am glad that I don't know for sure if it was him. I resented him at first and wanted him to just leave me the fuck alone but now I am just grateful, he freed me of a burden I didn't deserve to carry. If he wants to come out to the public that is his choice, not mine, and I will not out him having only suspicions." Fucking little prick, suspicions my ass. It was Christian Grey and he damn well knows it.

"So let's recap: you were badly beaten and raped to the extent that you claimed for weeks that you had no memory of it or the perpetrator until one day a man shows ups and claims to have been molested by my client. Then all of a sudden not only is your memory now restored but you are suddenly claiming that this same woman has been molesting you for almost 2 years. Yet you do not know the name of this 'man'?" I again had to hide my smirk at Mike's words; the jury has to see how suspicious this all sounds. "Do you actually expect us to believe that you were not in some way, shape, or form coerced into your accusations and testimony?" I almost want to raise my fist in the air at this very astute point.

"I don't care what you believe. And for the record I did not just 'suddenly' come to this realization or decision the moment that man graced my door. Actually, after he said what he came to say I told him to get the fuck out. However, no matter how much I wanted to just dismiss everything he told me I couldn't and it just kept coming back to me. I couldn't help but compare what happened to him to what happened to me and after a while I just couldn't deny it anymore, he was absolutely correct- I was a victim of abuse. It didn't even matter that he claimed his abuser was the same as mine, he could have given me any name for the person who had done that to him and I still would have come to the same conclusion. Actually I almost wished he had given me someone else's name because I also now know that there was at least one person who could have prevented this from happening to me. Knowing that I also couldn't live with the idea that someone else would suffer because I, like him, did nothing. Considering the fact that my complaint led to a search warrant that led to the discovery of yet another young boy tied up and gagged in your client's house would tend to suggest that not only am I not lying but I am very relieved that I didn't wait another minute to stop that woman. Oh and once again, for the court's records, it should be noted that the boy was almost two years under the age of consent." By the time he finished his spiel he was practically screaming at Mike and the murmurings going all around the courtroom made it clear that they all believed him. It got to be so much that the judge had to bang his gavel several times to bring order back to the court. I just wanted to lay my head down on the table and die. We had to find a way to do damage control; I may care for Eric a great deal, but if its down between him or me I will do what ever it takes to tear him and his reputation apart. Ok I can admit that I shouldn't have begun a scene in the state I was in, but he signed up for this. Its not my fault that when it got a little rough he was too weak to take it like a man. Fuck him, fuck them all... I will win this, no matter what.


	11. Chapter Ten

6 hours ago

I am bored out of my mind a state I am, unfortunately getting used to. Seriously what do all those... criminals do to stop from going insane. I mean some of them are locked up for years. Thank God that will not be me. My trial finally ended last night; the closing arguments went on so long the judge called it for the night, instead of sending the jury straight into deliberations, as soon as we rested our case. If things have gone as planned they officially began deliberations about four hours ago. My stupid lawyer warned me it could take days before they made a decision on all the charges and I have no idea what to do with myself in the meantime.

A buzz sounds indicating someone has just entered the cell block and since it wasn't meal time and I am the only one being housed here it had to be my lawyer. Fuck I can't wait to eat real food again. My suspicions proved correct as idiot boy appeared in my line of sight and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me. It had been quite some time since anyone other than Mike had visited me and it made me more than little angry, my friends and subs were nothing but a group of ungrateful bastards. I wasn't a fool, when I got out of here I may gain my freedom but my place in Seattle society has been destroyed forever. I would have to leave and start over somewhere else- it was a depressing thought.

Snapping out of my thoughts I realized little lawyer boy was standing in front of my cell and his face was impassive. Suddenly I was starting to feel a bit nervous, could this possibly not go my way? "Elena, the jury has reached a verdict. You will be collected and brought to the courthouse in about five hours."

"I thought you said the jury would be out for days, its only been a matter of a few hours..."

"Usually they are. When they come back this fast that means either the defense or the prosecutor have done one hell of a good job and every single juror had the same answer during the first vote. This is either really great or really bad for us." A sense of relief flooded me, there was no way in hell they would have found me guilty so quickly so obviously the judgement would be 'innocent'.

After Mike finally left I lay back down on my cot and tried to think up something to do with myself for the next four hours or so. One thing I knew was that I didn't want to think about the trial at all. I was still reeling from the testimony of all those young men. Ungrateful, selfish, betraying assholes. You know what its not going to do me any good to think about all that shit right now, they will get what is coming for them. Instead I decide to go to my happy place- my memories. Today's journey, the day I made Christian mine.

14 years ago

The day is absolutely perfect even better than I'd imagined. It was unusually hot for this early in June and the skies were perfectly clear, an unusual event in Seattle. The view from the one-way glass wall on our new extension was phenomenal and had me absolutely captivated. When Linc had decided to build onto the house in order to capture the perfect view of the sound I'd had to refrain from rolling my eyes at him, but now... I owe him an extra fuck this month if only in thanks for the show before me and it had nothing to do with the fucking Puget Sound. Even if all I got out of this was watching the beautiful site before me all the annoyances of dealing with 6 months of construction it was well worth it. But I had no doubt, what so ever, that I would be getting a great deal more. Everything I wanted, everything I'd spent years planning for stood only feet from me on the other side of this glass and I would not be denied.

I've known for years that I wanted Christian Grey it was simply a matter of waiting for him to reach the right age and for the perfect situation to present itself. I'd worried that his touch issues would make him untouchable, pun intended, but I am delighted to realize it may instead be the key to snaring him. In the last year his hormones have gone into overdrive, he's a walking hard-on and the frequently bulging pants soaks my panties every time I see it. He is huge, a great deal more well-endowed than the fully adult men I screw in between my real conquests and he is only just barely 15- what will that dick be like in a year or three? The problem with those hormones, well for him, his family, and just about everyone else around him but me, is that he needs to get laid in the worst way. Unfortunately he can't because he hasn't yet conquered his fear of touch or figured out that all he really needs to do is find an understanding girl compassionate enough to keep her hands to herself while he fucks her. So instead he's been dealing with his frustrations by fighting, drinking, and being an overall little shit. His parents are about one more fight away from sending him off to military school but if I have anything to say about it that will not be necessary. I convinced his mother, the ever I-need-to-see-the-best-in-people momma bear Grey, Grace, that a bit of hard manual labor would do him some good- she just doesn't know that the manual labor I'm planning has nothing to do with the debris he's clearing from my backyard at this very moment. Instead he will be working very hard at pleasing me in my dungeon and playroom.

A moan of appreciation escapes me when he turns around and I'm awarded a view of his perfectly chiseled bare chest, glistening enticingly from the glare of the sun and the fruits of his labor. I tear myself away from the window to begin preparation for the first step in making Christian my newest submissive. A half hour later I head out the back door carrying a glass of ice cold lemonade and wearing an outfit that leaves very little to the imagination. "Christian, darling, you are doing such a wonderful job and working so hard you must be quite thirsty."

He takes the glass gratefully and takes a large gulp and I find myself mesmerized by the sight of his Adam's apple moving up and down as he swallows. After taking down half the glass he finally responds, "I can't imagine why it's not like it's not a million fucking degrees out here and I've only been stuck out here for hours clearing all this shit up." I smirk inwardly at his cocky and disrespectful sarcastic reply which gives me just the opening I need. Lifting my hand up I smack him hard across the face and before he can react I grab his cheeks and slam my mouth down on his. In his shock his lips part allowing my tongue to penetrate his mouth and I deepen the kiss preventing him from moving away while being very careful not to touch him anywhere other than his pretty face. Finally I pull back and slap him again, harder than the first time, then without a word turn around and head back in the house. The moment I cross the threshold I run to the window and watch as he stares at the house mouth gaping and I smirk when I see him reach down to adjust himself subconsciously rubbing that impressive erection as he does. Oh yeah, he will be mine. I am a damn beautiful and sexy woman he will not be able to stay away now, even if he tries.

Fifteen minutes before he's supposed to be done for the day I call out to him to come in as we need to discuss the specifics of completing his parent's mandated 'manual labor' project after being expelled from school for the second time in as many years for fighting. When he enters the room he looks nervous and more than a little excited. Indicating for him to take a seat I move on to the next step in my seduction, "Christian, my darling, I am aware of your issues and how they are having such a negative impact on your life. I want you to know that I can help you. I can teach you how to get what you want and give you everything you need."

"You can," he squeaks before clearing his throat and beginning again, "I mean, you can?". I can't believe how much that puberty induced cracking voice thing always turns me on, I love it every time it happens when they are howling in pleasure or begging for release in my playroom.

I stroll over to him like a cat before dropping to my knees before him. My voice low and seductive, "oh I can. We both know that clearing that rubble is not going to help you or is it what you need. But since Grace insisted you carry out your punishment here I'd like to propose a different type of labor that would not only benefit you but which would give us both a great deal of pleasure." Before he can respond I reach over and undo his pants and quickly reach in and pull out his long hard cock, without touching him in any other way, leaving no doubts as to what kind of 'labor' I'm proposing. He gasps as I grasp him firmly at the base of his even more impressive than I'd imagined dick and wrap my lips tightly around its head and suck. It doesn't take long before he's thrusting his hips, moaning in ecstacy, and blowing a huge load of his seed in my hot ready mouth, yum... While he's desperately trying to catch his breath I stand up and walk towards my bedroom, planning to masturbate over this little scene for hours. Just as I reach the door to the room we are in I pause and without looking back I give out my last piece of instruction for the day, "if you're interested in experiencing pleasure unlike anything you could imagine be here tomorrow at the same time. I expect you to be freshly bathed, no cologne or scents of any kind. You are to wear stone washed jeans and a white t-shirt, no underwear." Without a single parting glance or word I leave the room knowing damn well he will be here and in just the way I described. I am so horny I don't think tomorrow could get here fast enough; for tonight I will make due with one of my many vibrators but tomorrow my release will come from Christian during our very first visit to the playroom.


	12. Chapter Eleven

1 hour ago

Absolutely lost in the delicious memories of those first few months of young Christian's submission I failed to notice I was no longer alone. A loud clearing of a throat snapped me back to the present only to find a guard standing outside my cell staring at me strangely. The pleasurable tingling in my nether regions alerted me that my body had subconsciously reacted to my trip down memory lane and I had two fingers shoved up my hot wet pussy. The haze of desire brought on by mentally reliving the time I'd introduced my favorite pet to my lifestyle still had me under its spell and I turned to the not at all bad looking guard with bedroom eyes. Fuck I was horny. Not even pausing in my self-pleasure I purred to the man watching me, "see something you like? Maybe you want to join me?" He was not my usual type, by any means. He was too... average, nothing about his face or body was worth writing home about and he was, at just over 30, too old for my tastes. But I haven't gone this long without dick since I was sixteen and was, at least in this daydream induced haze, willing to lower my standards, just this once...

Unfortunately he must have believed I was making fun of him as his whole body stiffened and anger flashed across his face before he quickly took that stoic position well known to those in the law enforcement and military professions. Well, I could understand his reaction, I was way out of his league and it was very apparent that he knew that. Sighing I removed my hand, disappointed that I hadn't at least reached release before he interrupted me since he plainly wasn't going to help me out. I was so, so looking forward to getting out of here and finding myself a handsome young submissive; maybe I'd even reward Mike, for helping me out, with an especially energetic scene or two?

Seeing that I was now more presentable, average guard guy finally decided to speak, "Get up and stand in the middle of the cell, Mrs. Lincoln. I'm here to transport you to the courthouse to hear the reading of the jury's findings. I just rolled my eyes and did as he asked; does he think I am stupid, of course I know why he is here... once I'm in place as directed he tells me to turn around and put my hands behind my back. Fuck this shit is annoying. Doing as asked I heard the cell door unlock and open and before I knew it the handcuffs were being snapped on my wrists. I smirked slightly, don't they know this shit turns me on? The rough medal rubbing against my skin automatically reminds me of the last time, outside of this recent legal issue I'd found myself trapped in, I'd worn cuffs like these.

8 years ago

I was staring out the window in my bedroom drinking a glass of Linc's most expensive scotch, he was a fool if he actually thought I didn't know where he kept his hidden stash. I was nervous, and if I'm being honest more than a little bit excited; it had been a long time since I'd allowed someone to dominate me and in my own playroom of all things. There was no way around it though, not if I wanted to keep Christian and like hell was I going to let him walk away. Usually when one of my boys got to be this age, younger even, I lost interest and sent them on their way- better off for knowing me, but Christian was another story all together. No one, and I mean no one, could make me feel the way he did. He had an ability to please a woman, sexually, that I'd never experienced before; his lips, his tongue, his long nimble fingers, and don't get me started on his long thick dick. Even the briefest thought of that cock pounding me the way only he could, I mean his stamina alone, was enough to nearly send me into convulsions. Yeah there was no way he was going anywhere, it's a damn good thing I was an expert on topping from the bottom because I wasn't about to give up all the control either.

I started to realize several months ago that he was getting restless with our arrangement and as sad and panicked as it made me it wasn't really much of a surprise. As phenomenal as he was as a submissive, meticulous, disciplined, high pain threshold, a dick that could outlast the energizer bunny he has always been a dominant by nature. When he came home for spring break last month and informed me he no longer wanted to continue our arrangement as he no longer had any interested in being a submissive, I could see it in his eyes- there was nothing I could do to change his mind. Instead I decided to do something I never thought I would again, I offered to be the submissive instead. Sure I managed to put some conditions on it under the guise of teaching him how to be a Dom, but I would have done just about anything to keep him to myself. Because the thing that was making me so uneasy wasn't the idea of submitting to him, I knew he was going to make me cum like a freight train, it was the reason why I was doing it- somewhere in the middle of all this I made a fatal mistake, I fell in love with him.

Sighing I drained my glass and headed to the bathroom to get ready. He'd obviously been thinking about this for a while as his instructions were very specific; I was to shower using the soap and shampoo he'd purchased, make sure any hair was removed from my legs, pussy, and underarms, apply a generous amount of lotion to every inch of my skin, apply only a minimal amount of make-up, tie my hair back from my face, and dress in only a black lace thong and silk robe. Fifteen minutes before the time we'd agreed he was to arrive I was to enter the playroom, remove the robe, and kneel in the standard submissive position next to the door and facing the wall. By the time I'd completed all my preparations and was ready and waiting I found that all my trepidation was gone, replaced by a desire and anticipation I hadn't felt in a while. I'd forgotten how exciting it could be to give up my body to someone else entirely for their needs and desires. The excitement I was experiencing was so consuming that it felt like hours, days even, before he finally opened the door and strolled into the room.

Facing the wall head down inhibited my view but I was able to see enough to start a river flowing from my pussy. He was bare foot and wearing an old pair of worn out ripped jeans and his stance was unlike anything I'd seen before. This was a part of him I'd only sensed before. It was if he was wrapped in shroud of total authority and dominance and it sent a wave of pleasure down my spine. I was lost in his pheromones, pure alpha male and sexual energy oozing from every pore. My. God.

His voice, powerful and sexy as hell, brought me back into the moment and out of the puddle of goo I'd fallen into, "Elena, stand up and move to the center of the room." My body reacted automatically, his overwhelming dominance leaving no room to do anything but obey his commands. Keeping my head bowed I followed all of his commands as quickly and as gracefully as I could until I found myself blindfolded and retrained on the spanking bench. My wrists were handcuffed behind me and my ankles spread open wide and attached to the base of the table with more cold metal cuffs. Silence descended on the room as he must have just been staring at me trussed up like this and my heart began to beat loud and fast. Without the slightest bit of warning a snapping sound sounded in the air nanoseconds before the sharp bite of a whip was felt on my ass. I tensed slightly but made no sound but holy hell did that hurt, he had one hell of an arm and, as the blows rained down, an obvious talent for the whip that I hadn't anticipated. After every few hits his hands ran over my body soothing the ache and by the time the whip stopped falling I was panting with need and already well on my way to subspace.

Moving around until he stood in front of me, he lifted the blindfold from my eyes and I was at the perfect height to watch him slowly undo each button on his jeans, fuck he was bare chested and the sheen of sweat covering him was hot as hell. Reaching in he pulled out his stiff hard cock, stroking it slowly over and over, up and down. I was mesmerized by the sight before me and a soft whimper escaped in my need to have that glorious sign of manhood inside me. "Quiet," he barked, his voice cold and hard, as he moved closer and tapped his dick on my mouth. Instinctively my lips opened and he shoved himself inside in one quick hard thrust pushing himself roughly all the way to the back of my throat. I'd always hated deep throating and he knew it but it didn't stop from attempting to thrust himself all the way down my esophagus and I couldn't prevent the gagging that ensued. Displeased with my reaction the whip, much harder than before, flew again hitting my entire back and ass, "relax your fucking throat and swallow. You will take it, all of it and if you throw up I will beat your ass to within an inch of your life." Fuck, that was hot. Remembering the lessons I learned many, many years ago I did as he asked and blew him with an enthusiasm I never would have expected to have for sucking dick until finally I could feel his hot spunk flowing down my throat like lava. I would have expected a first time Dom to verbally show his pleasure during an orgasm this long and powerful, but he remained perfectly silent and it made me proud as fuck.

After his dick stopped throbbing he pulled out of my mouth and backed away, "Good Girl". I pleased my master! Will I now be rewarded? From the corner of my eye I watched him remove his jeans before replacing the blindfold and moving behind me. I just managed to catch my gasp when three fingers were shoved roughly into my pussy, I was so close to exploding and he was so very good at this that it took every once of control not to cum. When he just about reached my point of no return he removed his hand and I wanted to scream, I'd forgotten how frustration be a submissive could be. I could hear him removing something from the chest of toys and it seemed like forever before I sensed him move into position behind me. Again without warning, a finger covered in lube entered my ass and circled around stretching my hole, it was divine. Before I knew it his finger was removed and quickly replaced with a lumpy hard object. Within seconds of it being pushed all the way in I began to feel the uncomfortable burning sensation- mother fucker, ginger root, this could only mean one thing... "You made noises without permission and gagged on my dick, you will be punished with fifteen lashes of the belt followed by ten more with the cane." Well that was harsh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'd inflicted worse punishments on him for infractions even less than mine, pay back is a bitch.

By the time he was done belting and caning me, my ass, back, and thighs were on fire and I knew I'd be left with a number of painful welts and bruises but the pain from the beating was nothing in comparison to the burning ache of the ginger root shoved up my asshole. His hand traveled over my skin softly sending a shiver through me, I was so turned on I could cum without even a single touch. "Your skin is such a lovely shade of red, Elena, and this gingerroot sticking out of your ass is quite the turn on, do you think I should leave it in a while longer?".

Hiding my groan as I sure as hell hoped not, I'd forgotten how much I hated gingerroot, the burning never seemed to stop getting worse. But he was the Dom right now, not me. "Whatever you think is best, Master."

"I like it so I think it will stay in a bit longer." Fuck! Before I could even think about ending this charade and ordering him to remove it his giant cock slammed into me, hard, and every thought just vanished. He pounded into me, relentlessly, and I could feel my walls beginning to tighten. I needed to cum oh so badly but I couldn't, not without permission. Just as I was, once again, about to reach the point of no return, permission or no permission, he pulled out of me and hot ropes of semen hit my ass and back. No, please no...I need to cum! I was really regretting all those times I'd forced him to hold his orgasm, he was obviously going to make me pay for it. As he rubbed the cum into my skin he confirmed my suspicions, "we are just getting started here Elena, you better find more control over your pussy as it will be a while before I let you have your release." Reaching out he grabbed my pony tale and roughly pulled my head back by my hair and leaning over growled in my ear, "this is about my pleasure now, not yours." Fucking hell, this was going to be a long night, at least he reached down with his other hand and yanked out the gingerroot...

45 minutes ago

I am abruptly brought back into the present when another guard joins us and shoves me, hard, into the awaiting transport van. Fucking asshole. Although, I guess he did me a favor... I don't like thinking about my time as Christian's sub, not because I didn't enjoy it, fuck did I ever, but because it lasted only brief few months. No matter what I did, no matter how much I took, it just wasn't enough for him. Each session got harsher and more meticulous, almost bordering on cruel, but I didn't care so long as I had him in my life and his dick in my pussy. But as the months passed and the time between scenes grew longer I knew my time with Christian was limited- he wanted, needed, something else...something I couldn't provide. He'd confided in me that he'd had a specific fantasy for quite some time- a petite, pretty, and brown-haired girl tied up giving him complete submission and not just for a single scene but for an entire weekend, complete and total TPE.

It may have taken him years to figure out the meaning behind his very singular desire, but I'd know the moment he first spoke of it. Christian had some serious Mommy issues. I could manipulate, connive, distract, and seduce men like no other but there were certain things even I couldn't overcome. Christian's need to punish his dead Mommy was too strong and I had no choice but to let him go, at least as my sexual partner. I'd never been as monogamous as I had been during my time with Christian (not entirely, of course, that would have been absurd) and I loved him like I never had anyone before or since. I couldn't lose my control over him or his presence in my life entirely so instead I came up with a plan.

At first I'd tried getting pregnant, but I was already in my 40's (not that I would have admitted that to anyone) and it wasn't so easy anymore. When I knew I was out of time I devised the 'waiting' plan- let the bird free till it tires of its adventures and be there when it comes home to nest. I was already well known in the lifestyle and helping a few 'friends' find suitable subs so it wasn't hard to talk Christian into letting me find them for him too. If I couldn't keep his dick for myself at least I could control and decide who had access to it. I was very careful in my searches, for him it was about a certain look but for me it was about a certain character type. As far as I was concerned I was just loaning him out, he was and is (whether he knows it or admits it or not) still mine and I was just sitting back and waiting for him to realize I was what he wanted and needed. I couldn't afford for any of those stupid little girls to catch his attention outside of the playroom, the wealthier and more powerful he became the more important my choices also become. I needed stupid, shallow, gold-digging whores who were submissive by both nature and choice. Christian may prefer submission in the bedroom but outside of it he'd never love anyone other than a true Alpha female. He never knew how many of those little girls I'd had grow out and dye their hair as it wasn't easy constantly finding girls that perfectly matched both of our criteria, hell I sometimes had to start looking a year ahead of time. And my fucking plan was working- not one single girl caught the attention of more than his dick (although Leila had me worried for a while). I was so damn close to getting what I wanted when that damn whore, Anastasia, came waltzing in and stole my man. I still don't know what he sees in her, her pussy must contain some sort of narcotic and hallucinogen.

Lost in my maudlin thoughts I almost didn't notice we'd arrived at the courthouse. Everything about the trial began to assault my mind and I could at least admit that I'd allowed my impatience for Christian to overshadow my better judgement at times. I needed him so much, needed to capture that feeling of being with him that I may have been a little careless with the number and type of boys I'd seduced. Well, I'd learned my lesson on that front and when I walked out of here in an hour or so I wouldn't make that mistake again. Then again I wouldn't have time to, I'd be too busy taking that whore down and getting back my man. I'd make him see the error of his ways and cut that little hussy loose and together we'd raise his kids- one happy family.


	13. Chapter Twelve

25 minutes ago

Walking through the courthouse to the courtroom was tantamount to running the gauntlet. The press, legitimate reporters and paparazzi alike, were everywhere- I couldn't take a single step without a camera flash blinding me or a variety of almost entirely offensive questions assaulting my ears. Until all this crap happened I'd never really understood why Christian hated the media so damn much, their perpetual interest in him just demonstrated how powerful he'd become and while I still believed that to be true I also realized that they were a cruel heartless pack of rabid dogs. I'd come to the conclusion that to join their ranks one must strip themselves of all morals, ethics, and compassion. They just didn't care who they hurt or what lies they told- so long as they had a nice juicy story that would sell was all that really mattered, right?

It was infuriating the way they'd depicted me, like I was some sick twisted pervert. They obviously had no understanding of the lifestyle and where the hell were the stories about all the good I've done and all the people I'd helped. Well, fuck them. I wasn't, for one damn minute, going to lower myself or grow smaller under their scrutiny. They wanted me to show regret and shame, to strip me of my dignity, and to just plain break me. It wasn't fucking happening. They expect me to bow my head and I just hold it high, they think I should shrink in on myself and instead I stand tall, they try to force me into submission but I am a Domme, through and through, and I will remain one until my dying day. When all this crap was finally over I was going to sue their asses and they'd learn: Elena Lincoln is not to be trifled with.

When the guard opens the door to Courtroom 3B I sigh in relief as I step over the threshold from chaos to peace. There are no reporters or cameras here but as I look around my relief is short lived. The room is packed and every person is staring intently at me, the look on each and everyone of their faces has me feeling true and absolute fear for the first time since the cuffs had been violently attached to my wrists close to a year ago. I feel like I am standing on the very edge of dangerous cliff, one single mistake or one small step and I will find myself falling, hitting the rocky bottom hard and fast, so much so that I know I will never be able to make my way back to the top.

So many familiar faces, almost all filled with anger and contempt. Looking at them one by one, for the first time, ever, a twinge of guilt washes through me...are they right? Did I truly do something wrong? Until this moment I'd only allowed myself to contemplate and review the testimony of those witnessing for my defense. All and all they'd done a wonderful job portraying me as a loving, caring, generous, and exquisite Domme and I'd believed it would be enough to counteract the evisceration of me by those who'd for whatever reason chose to take the stand against me and say some pretty horrible things. I exercised the mammoth amount of mental self-control I'd garnered over the years and blocked their testimony's from my mind the very moment they'd stepped down from the witness box. But as I looked at them, all of them, I couldn't stop reliving the more painful aspects of their statements, the worst snippets of their claims. As I looked at those I'd known intimately, in particular, one by one, it was like remembering two different people and pasts; all the fantastic times we'd spent together side by side with the awful claims they'd made against me.

5-6 weeks ago

Timmy Dubois took the stand first, after Eric, and when he refused to even look my way I had to brace myself not to panic. As he began to recount his tale I became more and more horrified, betrayed, and upset. I'd spent four years with him and not once had he complained, the opposite in fact. He'd loved it, just like most of the others and not once had he asked to be let go.

"Mr. Dubious, according to your testimony you signed a contract with Mrs. Lincoln, one you willing renewed time and again for over three years. Now you want us to believe that she forced that upon you?". Maybe my lawyer wasn't so bad afer all.

"Forced me... please note that I never used that word, 'forced'. What she did was relentlessly pursue me with grand promises of helping me in achieving all my dreams. My family is not wealthy and there is no way they were able to pay for me to get the type of education I wanted; Mrs. Lincoln promised to pay for me to attend the college of my choice. Intellectually I am well aware that legally what happened between us is molestation. But I've never seen it that way; to me it was more like prostitution. She talked a lot about some of her past subs and how successful they now were. One in particular became obscenely rich and powerful and I wanted that to be my future. Did I enjoy what she did to me? No! Did I consider walking away? More than once. Did she take advantage of me and the situation? Absolutely! Honestly I just count myself lucky that I wasn't one of the boys she ended up putting in the hospital. But...while I may regret it, immensely, and while I also know, now, that I had other options I am struggling with saying she is 100% responsible. When it started I was too young to make the right decision- any decision actually. It was illegal, immoral, and just plain wrong. She is a pedophile whom I now wish I'd never met and who I believe should be locked up for life. Having said that, it went on for some time, I gained something valuable from it, and by the end I was old enough to know right from wrong. During the entire time of our last contract every time I left her playroom or dungeon I felt sick, dirty, and ashamed; even worse I said nothing. How many boys could I have saved if I'd just come forward but didn't because I was afraid it would mean giving up my dream of attending college.

I've been seeing a shrink for a while now who likes to throw all kinds of psycho-babble at me to make me feel better and to rationalize my choice to stay quiet, but... the guilt is there and I don't think it will ever go away. I just want to say sorry to all those who came after me, I could have saved you and I didn't and that I do take responsibility for." Jesus Fucking Christ, the sap is actually crying. Apparently nearly four years of work was not enough to turn this one into a man.

Richard Cameron was the third to testify and one of the worst, for me. "I met Mrs. Lincoln at a center she volunteered at. I used to go there after school and stayed as long as possible. My home situation was terrible, my Dad was an out of work drunk and took out his frustrations, physically, on both my mother and me. I was an angry and troubled kid who did a lot of stupid things to not just survive but also to forget. Mrs. Lincoln took a special interest in me and over the course of a few months earned my loyalty and trust. She helped me find a job, bought me new clothes, a phone, and a computer, and made sure I always had a way to get food to eat. I thought she was just a nice and generous person who wanted to help people- I was wrong."

"At some point you became involved in a BDSM sexual relationship with the defendant, can you tell the court how that started?'.

"Umm... I guess it started about four months after I'd met her. In the weeks leading up to it she was always telling me about the men she'd helped become successful, one in particular. I didn't know who he was only that he'd become extremely rich and successful. It was obvious that she was very proud of him and still had a great deal of affection for him. I wanted that for me so when I asked her how she helped him and would she help me too she invited me over to her house. That day she gave me several glasses of wine and started telling me about how the true key to success was learning discipline and control. I know I had had too much to drink so when she took me down to her playroom I really didn't understand what was going on. Before I knew it she had me undressed and tied up to what I now know is called a Saint Andrew's cross. Most of the night is blurry but I remember her hitting me with something over and over again taking breaks to fondle my, ummm...my, well my private parts. The night ended with me being tied to a bed and her fucking me. I remember her dropping me off at home where I vomited, profusely, in the toilet."

"You seem to be suggesting that you got little to no enjoyment out of your arrangement yet you willingly signed the contract and it went on for over a year. During all that time and up until now you've never made a single mention of this relationship; you expect us to believe she was abusing you for an extended period of time yet you never mentioned it or showed even the slightest clue about what was going on?"

"Well I did try to get out in the beginning but when I made the suggestion she laughed, showed me pictures of myself tied up and having sex with her. She had me convinced that no one would believe that I was in any way a victim. I almost broke down and told my Mom but before I could things at home got much worse and I just felt like I was trapped. I didn't see anyway out and I believed she was the only option I had to get out and go to college. I was abused physically, emotionally, and sexually; I knew that the entire time, I just didn't know how to get out of it and away from her. She truly had me convinced that this was the only thing that would help me." I wanted to scream at him that I did help him and he'd probably be dead by now if I hadn't.

James Browning was the last to take the stand and the jury hadn't taken his statement well. When he was done the judge had to call it for the day since a few of them couldn't stop crying. It took quite a bit of control not to scream at them and defend myself that he was lying and that I truly had his best interests at heart.

"I knew Elena Lincoln through my Mother, they served on a number of committees together. My father worked all the time and it wasn't that big a secret that he'd taken a mistress or two over the years- long story short, he was never home. Mom didn't want to deal with it so she threw herself into being the perfect high society wife and it was like they just didn't have time for me anymore. When it was time to start high school they sent me away to this prestigious boarding school and no matter how many times I told them I hated it there, they just wouldn't listen. It was awful, I never fit in and was constantly bullied. I became angry and depressed figuring if they didn't care about me, why should I? I started drinking and smoking weed and my grades went down the tubes. After I'd gotten in to a fight or two I was eventually expelled. I was happy about it, it meant I could go home. I thought it would force my parents to pay some actual attention to me, but it was just worse then before. They didn't even want to talk to me, they told me I was an embarrassment to them and if I didn't get my act together they'd donate my trust fund to charity.

Mrs. Lincoln convinced my mother to send me over to her house to do 'work'. Apparently, she'd turned several children around through the method of manual labor. I still wonder how any parent could actually buy that shit. I mean, what... I stack a bunch of heavy bricks and suddenly I am all better," he'd scoffed at that and it was apparent he was still carrying around a lot of those anger issues. If only I'd had more time with him...

"I guess she'd gotten away with this for so long she didn't even attempt to put an effort into seducing or convincing me. The day I arrived she just dragged me into this room that looked like a torture chamber and ordered me to strip. When I wouldn't some young dude, I don't know his name or anything, came into the room and helped her restrain me and remove my clothes for me. She told me I'd been a bad boy and needed help; help only she could provide. She then hit me, repeatedly with a paddle and something I know is called a flogger. It hurt, a lot, and no matter how many times I asked her to stop she just wouldn't. I don't know how long it lasted but when it got to the point that I almost passed out from the pain she dropped to her knees and sucked me off. I didn't want to cum, but I couldn't help it." He tried to look ashamed at this and it just pissed me off, he'd enjoyed that immensely, I know. I am damn good at giving head and he came in less than five minutes.

"Yet you returned the following Monday. If this had really occurred like you described why didn't you tell someone, why did you return?"

"I did tell someone, you asshole," he yelled and then to my horror tears started to form in his eyes. I groaned to myself, this kid could win an Oscar for this performance. "I told my Mother, she didn't believe me, she thought I was just trying to get out of having to do the work. She dropped me off herself just to make sure I showed up. I assume you are aware that unlike all the others, I never signed a fucking contract. I did not consent to this."

Mike looked very smug and I hoped it meant he had something big up his sleeves because of all of them but Eric, James was the most dangerous to me. "Mr. Browning, this is rather convenient, don't you think. I mean by your own admission there is no contract, or pictures for that matter. The others all had contracts, even if they'd lied and told my client they were at least 16. But not you. And then we are supposed to believe that someone else conspired with my client to molest you? Oh and that you tried to tell your Mother and she refused to believe you? Do you lie that often that not even your Mother believes a word you say? I find it hard to believe that even a busy Mother would drive her young teenage son literally back into the arms of her abuser. Not to mention, is it not true that you then 'supposedly' spent another whole day in her playroom and then spent the night?"

I could see James getting angrier and angrier and it left a bad taste in my mouth. Plus was Mike that stupid to bring up the overnight thing? Was he trying to lose this case? James just sat there for a minute glaring at the idiot I had representing me before he spoke in a low, almost menacing voice, "First, as the defendant's lawyer you are already aware that my Mother has been arrested for her part in this and I no longer live with my parents. Second, I was left naked, beaten, bound and gagged in that damn torture room for 24 hours as punishment for opening my mouth. As I am sure you are also aware I was found there by the police who were conducting a search warrant due to the fact that another boy filed charges against her for exactly the thing you have the nerve to accusing me of lying about. I had to be taken to the hospital to be treated for not just my many injuries but also fairly severe dehydration as 'your client' didn't feel the need to leave food or water when she locked me in there." Oh please... overly dramatic, much? Like anyone was going to believe that Me, who spent so much time and money on feeding the poor would deny this young man basic substance. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We'd already begun a good case for me being set-up with Eric, I had no doubt that we could convince the jury that it was the same thing here.

20 minutes ago

After my eyes moved past the little traitors and I was brought back out of my unpleasant memories I found the one face in the crowd that could put a smile on my face- Christian! He hadn't been here for most of the trial, or if he had I hadn't seen him, but here he was right in front and sitting behind the defense table. I hid my smile quickly knowing it wouldn't be appreciated by this close-minded petty crowd but inside I was jumping for joy. I'd hoped he would testify in my defense but had accepted that it would have been terrible for his business if he had. Plus his Bitch of a wife probably wouldn't let him. It doesn't matter he's here now. I wonder if he's here to take me out of here after the verdict is read, maybe even out to lunch just like old times...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

15 minutes ago

I can't tear my eyes away from Christian, it seems like its been years since I've seen him up this close. You'd think that after all the years I've known him and the years I had him as MINE my memory of him would be perfect, but all the reminiscing hasn't even come close to the reality that is Him. He is so unbelievably beautiful that even after all this time I still feel my heart race and my breath catches in my throat. Why oh why did I not fight harder for him after that whole Linc incident? Why did I care about money so much? I've always known Christian better than anyone, I should have had more faith in him. He's always had the character and drive to be the best at everything he does. I could be Mrs. Grey, the Queen of Seattle, if I hadn't been so damn worried about my divorce and the opinions of a bunch of people I never actually even cared for.

I can see the moment someone enters his periphial vision and I want to scream when I see that it is wife. As she cuddles up to him he gives his attention, entirely, to her. I hate, and I mean hate, the way he looks at her. I was sure their marriage would have exploded by now, maybe they are only here, together, to avoid the public humiliation of a failed marriage

I glare at her and the defiant glare she gives me back matches my own despite the impassive facade she's learned from her husband. I am forced to end the staring contest first, to my dismay and annoyance, when I am pushed forward by one of my guards. As I pass, however, I can't help but notice that child number 2 has already entered the world as her tell-tale bump is long gone. How the hell does she manage to regain her figure so quickly? It is no different from when she had Theodore; it took her only about a month to lose the baby weight and it made me want to scream. I'd heard that she'd almost died delivering their son and I'd really hoped that child #2 would finish the job. But since when have I had any luck as of late? I snorted, Christian probably had her checked into the hospital and requested that all of the top rated doctors be put on stand-by at least a week before her due date.

I didn't know a thing about their newest kid and I certainly didn't want to. Thinking about it only made my heart heavy and remind me that it should be, not her, sharing these things with him. I've always known he would make a wonderful father even if I'd told him countless times that a 'family' life was not meant for someone like him. If I couldn't be the one to conceive, carry, and birth his child then, as far as I'd always been concerned no one else would either. The worst part was I had had him utterly convinced of this, my last real encounter with him proved that much and I couldn't even been to imagine what she'd done to change that.

2.5 years ago

I was closing up the salon near Pike's Place, something I've had to do for over a month now since Grace fucking Grey had retracted her endorsement of me and anything remotely connected to me. I wasn't in danger of having to shut my business down, yet...but I had been forced to let a few people go, my evening manager included. I sighed heavily, my normal happiness at heading home, to the sub I knew would be waiting for me, just wasn't there, and truthfully hadn't been seen Christian married that damn girl. I, for the first time in a long time, was depressed and miserable. I missed Christian terribly and had to accept that I probably would never get him back; I'd known it since he'd pulled out of his partnership in my salons, but I just hadn't wanted to admit it. The wedding announcement and pictures that graced every magazine and newspaper had, however, forced me to face it. They looked so fucking happy and in love and the bitter thoughts of why I couldn't be the happy bride standing next to him had haunted me ever since.

Turning around I stopped in my tracks, it couldn't be, it had to be a hallucination... Christian was here, not even ten feet in front of me. I smiled and hope bloomed in my chest; he looked terrible and obviously tormented. I had no doubt this had something to do with his damn wife; I knew he'd regret marrying that damn woman and here was the proof right in front of me. Well, as I'd planned I would be right here to make him forget all about that stupid tramp. "Christian, its wonderful to see you, darling. What are you doing here?"

He looked up, seemingly genuinely surprised to find himself here, "ummm...I really don't know. I was upset and just started walking." His voice was filled with anguish and if I played my cards right I knew I could take that away and replace it with happiness.

"Why don't we go get a drink and talk about it? I am sure I can help." My voice was strong and confident, not quite the Domme voice but close to it. "There is a bar not far from here where we can sit down and have a couple of drinks without being disturbed."

He hesitated for only the briefest of moments before agreeing and following behind me. The man looked like a kicked puppy and it annoyed the shit out of me. Where was the God I created? I knew that girl was terrible for him and the proof was in his entire demeanor. This was not the powerful Master of his own Universe man I'd once known and revered. After a brief walk we arrived at a bar I used often when I wanted privacy and discretion; after guiding him to a booth in the back I headed to the bar and ordered the best bottle of wine they had with instructions to bring a second one to our table in 20-30 minutes. Given Christian's past, drinking was never something I'd encouraged but knew that if I was going to succeed in getting him back into my playroom tonight it was necessary. I had no qualms taking advantage of his current state and the influence of alcohol if it meant I could put him on the path of coming back to me. There was no doubt in my mind that if I could get Christian to fuck me tonight it would end his ridiculous marriage.

As we drank our way through the first bottle of wine we made small talk; gossip about mutual acquaintances, what was going on in society, politics, and some of the business deals he'd recently worked on. It wasn't until we'd gotten through half of the second bottle (or at least he had as I was being very careful about how much I imbibed) that I steered the conversation in the direction I wanted it to go. Topic number #1: my business. I explained how my bookings were decreasing quickly due to his mother's influence and I was worried that if it continued at this rate I was going to have to downsize. Inflicting as much passion as possible into my voice I told him how the salons were my whole life and I'd never survive if I lost them. A gross exaggeration, of course, but a necessary one.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Elena. I may have given you the start up money but you're the one who made them successful. I'm sure things will get better." I frowned as this was not the response or reaction I'd hoped for. I wanted him to reinvest, Christian Grey's name carried a lot of weight, more than his mother's. Plus the business was always just another way to keep him close to me. What he didn't know was that I had more than enough money stashed away I didn't actually need the salons to survive or even live more than comfortably.

"Maybe, but your Mother has so much influence," I hinted. "I understand that she is upset, but the past is the past. I wish she'd just get over it; I miss her and the other friends of mine that have followed her lead. Maybe if you talked to her..." I looked at him beseechingly my eyes full of fake hope.

"There is nothing I can do about my Mom, Elena. You are just going to have to deal with it." I never actually expected him to intercede with Grace it was just an excuse to get his sympathy and move forward toward my real intentions. With my goal firmly in sight I moved on to discussing the current going on's in the world of BDSM; a new club that just opened in particular. I knew Anastasia dabbled in the lifestyle a little bit with him, but not enough to sustain his needs in the long run. She could never give him what I have and could again. Except once again I failed to get the reaction I was hoping for. He couldn't possibly be happy and satisfied with that mousy little girl; maybe he was just too lost in whatever had him so upset to respond the way I'd expected. So, I moved on and just bit the bullet.

"Ok Christian, you are obviously more than a little upset by something, so what is going on?".

He sat there for a few minutes staring at his drink, I could almost hear his thoughts as he warred with himself over whether or not to confide in me. "Its Ok, you can tell me. Maybe I can help? Plus you know I will always be here for you and keep your secrets. How could I not after everything we've been through together." Yes, I was being manipulative, a skill I excelled at. I didn't care, I wanted him back and there was very little I wouldn't do to make that a reality.

"Ummm... Ana and I had a fight..." he admitted rather reluctantly.

"Oh? Well Christian that is what happens when you commit to a real relationship as opposed to a Dom/Sub one. Especially when you are married. What was this fight about, maybe I can give you some advise or insight? I have been married after all." Yes! I was jumping for joy inside, this is exactly the in I need. If they'd had a fight big enough to drive him to drink, this soon after their marriage, I had little doubt I could convince him that he'd made a monumental mistake marrying her and he'd be better off leaving her because it would only get worse.

He lifted his wine glass and gulped it down before reaching for the bottle again. "Ana wants kids."

Hiding my smugness at his confession was extremely difficult. Does that woman not know her husband at all? Of course not, I am the only one who truly knows and understands him. I really wanted to tell him that I told him so, that I was right when I tried to convince him she was not right for him, but I was far from stupid enough to do so. Instead I played along, "and you don't I take it?" I asked with faux innocence.

He sighed and took another large swig of his wine, "I honestly don't know. I mean I've thought about it but it was always theoretical and something that wouldn't happen until years from now. I want time with her, just her and me. I want to show her the world; how can I do that with a kid to look after. Plus, I am fifty shades of fucked up, what kind of father could I actually be. I don't see anyway in which I wouldn't fuck up the life of my child." And there it is, the one thing that will inevitably finally get that whore out of his life. While I know he is more than capable of being a wonderful father I will not admit that to him. In fact I will do everything possible to convince him he is right.

"Christian are you seriously telling me that you didn't know about this before you married her? Obviously she doesn't know or understand you the way I do. Why didn't you have this discussion with her long before the wedding? He seemed so lost and dejected and I knew, without doubt that this was my way in. "Does she know about your past and I mean all of, every single horrible thing?"

He frowned at me, "of course she does. She knows everything about me." Well that is not something I wanted to hear. It wasn't the first time he'd suggested she knew him better than I did and the knife twisting in my chest grew ever more painful every time he said it. Plus, he was wrong, it was an absolute impossibility that she knew or understood him better than I did.

Lowering my voice and attempting to infuse compassion and sincerity in my voice I responded, "this isn't a small disagreement, Christian. This is the type of thing that ultimately ends marriages. If you can't give her what she wants you are better off walking away. You were not meant for that type of life, it is just going to take away the little bit of control you still have. This is not the type of thing that has a compromise, there is no middle ground." He bows his head and sinks into the booth, defeat etched into every part of him. Joy flowed though me as I know this was what I've been waiting for, what will bring him back to me.

Scooting closer and closer to him until we are practically melded into one I knew it was finally time to make my move. "Christian..." I purred in my most seductive voice. "There are a lot of fish in the sea who would give anything to be with you. Woman who, like you, have no interest in having your babies. Maybe I shouldn't admit this, but I am one of those woman...". As I watch him lost in thought I make my move. My one hand reaches out to caress his gargantuan dick while the other reaches around to rub his back (after all if she can freely touch him, why can't I), and I lean in to kiss him. Unfortunately, he didn't react or respond the way I'd hoped.

For someone extremely drunk he still manages to move pretty damn quickly, flinching away from my touch so violently you'd think I was trying to set him on fire. Shock flooded through me at his automatic response to my touch; true I was reaching for one of his forbidden zones but he didn't know that. For years I'd been one of only two people who could touch the majority of his body freely and having him cringe away from me now left me feeling furious and heartbroken. "What the fuck are you doing Elena. Don't touch me, only Ana has that right". Fuck, I should have waited until he'd had more to drink.

I knew the only way out of this was to make a joke about it so I let out a laugh claiming my actions did not mean what he thought they did. "I was just trying to comfort you, darling. I didn't mean anything by it. You know I have Isaac and he more than adequately fulfills my needs."

The look on his face tells me that despite the amount of wine he'd consumed he didn't appreciate, at all, my attempts to rekindle our relationship. I quickly moved away from him somewhat and leaned back into the booth; this was going to be harder that I expected.

"That is bullshit and we both know it. I tried, for so long, to have a strictly platonic relationship with you and yet you are still under the delusion that I want you. Let me assure that I do NOT want you in that way. Plus I love my wife more than anything in the world, even more than my company. I see now that everyone has been right about you. Do you have no morals or ethics; Ana and I may have had a disagreement but I am a happily married man."

His words hurt, badly, almost as much as they pissed me off. I made this man and he treats me like this. For the first time I feel utter and complete defeat. A large part of me wants to fight harder but there is nothing I can do, at least not yet.

I get up from the table, too humiliated to stay another minute. "I should get going, I have an early day tomorrow."

"That is probably wise. You need to know though, Elena, that this is good-bye, permanently. I will not see you or talk to you again. I will not hurt myself, my family, or my wife and keeping you in my life would do just that. Good Luck, Mrs. Lincoln." I just nodded my head and went straight for the door, not looking back once. I could feel the tears building up and I refused to let him or anyone else see me cry, but the moment I reached my car I couldn't hold it back for a moment longer and sobbed with an intensity I hadn't felt in a very long time.

By the time I got home my anguish had morphed into anger. I just didn't understand what it was about that stupid girl that had him so enthralled. I was twice the woman she was, I was a great deal more beautiful, I had my own money, I was a goddess when it came to sex, and I, and I alone, knew exactly what he needed. I just wasn't ready to give up on him or us just yet. A smile formed on my face as a quite devious plan came to mind. I knew the little wifey would flip out when she found out about our little rendevous tonight and I knew the perfect way to tell her without it looking like I'd done it on purpose.

Christian never did anything half-way; if he intended to get drunk he would get completely wrecked. I'd noticed that he'd received a number of texts and calls while we'd been chatting and I had little doubt that most of them were from her. What were the chances she'd see his phone while trying to put the drunk to bed? Good enough to go forward with this plan. Waiting until just after the bar closed and with a mischievous grin on my face I grabbed my phone and sent dear Christian the text I'd carefully crafted. "It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father." Yep, that should do it. What I wouldn't do to be a fly on the wall when the little whore came across this!

A/N: I know many of you are anxious for the verdict to be read. So just to put you out of your misery I will let you know that it will appear in the next chapter! Thanks for your patience!

-J


	15. Question for my readers

I made the decision to keep this story entirely in Elena's POV; however, I did receive a few requests to include scenes from a few other's perspectives. Surprisingly, they were not ones I'd even considered. So here is my question to you: this story is quickly reaching its end. Would anyone be interested in outtakes from other's perspectives? Some of the suggestions I've received are for the Judge, Elena's Lawyer, the Prosecution, the Jury, Grace, and (of course) Ana and Christian (only depicting their reactions to the trial).

I don't mind writing such outtakes if, and only if, you the reader are interested. If I get ten or more requests I will begin writing them. It would be helpful though if you could include, in your request, what you want explored (i.e. what scene or event and in whose POV).

One more thing: there is only two more chapters left in this story. The first is the conclusion of the trial and the second is an epilogue. This leads me to another question for my most appreciated readers; what would you like to see in this epilogue? I will not give away the verdict, you will need to wait until the next chapter for that. So please tell me your wishes for the epilogue whether they are based on her going free or her being found guilty.

I also want to thank everyone who took the time out to leave a review. It meant a great deal to me and it was quite the motivator! I don't think I would have gotten this far this fast without you! I especially appreciate that with the exception of one they have all been positive.

Thanks again for reading,

J


	16. Chapter Fourteen

When I reached the defendant's table my asshole of a guard finally removed my cuffs and ordered me to take my seat. Since my lawyer hadn't yet arrived he moved to stand directly behind me- what did he think, that I was just going to bolt? I actually had to hold in a laugh at that because how was that an option for me in this place and time. I may have been able to get away with that when this whole thing started but not now. Security would have me down before I even got near the door, especially since this trial became a great deal more serious five weeks ago.

5 weeks ago

No matter how often I visit this conference room I never get used to the smell. Its supposed to be a meeting place for prisoners and their lawyers, not a toilet. So why does it always smell so strongly of piss. Christ I don't belong here, I can't wait till this fucking trial is over and done with. Actually, I am not even sure why I am in this room; I didn't have a meeting scheduled with my lawyer or the shrink evaluating me.

Twenty minutes later I'd reached my frustration and patience tolerance and was about to ask the guard to return me to my cell when Mike finally walks in. I am good at reading people, always have been, especially those I've known carnally, but right my lawyer, and former sub, is so impassive I can't get a thing from him. Why was he here? Was this good news or bad news. Without looking at me directly he takes the seat across from me and pulls out a bunch of paperwork. After he passes it over to me, silently, I take quick look. I don't understand what I a looking at. I mean it looks just like the documents I'd received right after my arraignment, why was I being given this again? "Mike, what is this"?

"Elena... they've charged you with another crime and its not good," he tells me with a grimace.

"I don't understand, what are they charging me with now?"

With almost no emotion in his voice or face he deadpans, "attempted murder in the second degree."

"What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about?" I shout, I have never once tried to murder another human being no matter how much I may have been tempted, like a certain little brown haired gold digging whore whose name begins with and A.

With a sigh he looks straight at me, "Eric Conrad... the prosecution has determined that his experience and injuries are sufficient to qualify as attempted murder. They are of the opinion that had he not gotten medical help when he did, he would have died. In which case you would now be facing manslaughter charges."

I was completely dumfounded. Are these people insane? "This is crazy, Eric is perfectly fine." I could admit, only to myself, of course, that I'd taken things too far that night but I'd done nothing that would cause his death. I mean really... "Anyway, they can't just add on a charge at this point in the game"!

Mike frowns before stating, "actually they can. Charges can be filed at any point between arrest and the close of trial so long as sufficient evidence exists to support said charges. Usually a hearing is scheduled to present any evidence to the judge and, in fact, one had been scheduled. However, after Eric's testimony, Judge Miller ruled that he'd seen enough to approve the addition of the attempted murder charge without going through the necessity of a hearing."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, why were all these people out to get me? What had I done to deserve this type of treatment. I could seriously feel myself losing all control and it took everything I had not to throw one hell of a temper tantrum. Last time I reacted that way one of the fucking guards rendered me unconscious by hitting me over the head with his baton. Swallowing the bile rising in my throat I asked with a slightly shaking voice, "What does this mean exactly."

"Elena if the jury finds you guilty of this charge as well as just a few of the others then chances are the Washington Corrections Center for Women will likely become your new permanent home. If you somehow manage to be released it will not happen until you are a very old woman." He was dead fucking serious, this was no joke. All I could think was Fuck! How had this become my life? I didn't belong here, I was a charity oriented socialite for fucks sake, not some common criminal raised in some trailer park somewhere in bumfuck USA.

3 minutes ago

My wonderful idiot lawyer has finally decided to grace us with his presence, could he have cut it any sooner. While I've been sitting here waiting on his dumbass I've had nothing to distract me from the not so quietly whispered comments coming from the peanut gallery behind me. Christian's comments cut the worst but the other's weren't much better and I, Elena Lincoln, was flushed red with anger and resentment and fighting back the tears that had begun to fill my eyes. I will not cry! I will not let these selfish, close-minded, ungrateful, naive, and ignorant people get to me. They'd spent their entire lives listening to absurd drivel that has done nothing but create several generations of weak minded dimwits. Do they really not understand where these boys, their sons, brothers, friends, and fathers would be if I hadn't stepped in and taught them strength, control, and discipline? They certainly wouldn't be enjoying the wealth my former boys now bring home, instead, if they were lucky, they'd be spending their days in some middle class neighborhood with the proverbial white picket fence. And that was the best case scenario given the fact that the parents or guardians of everyone I'd helped hadn't had the slightest fucking clue how to turn their wayward boys into real men. I, on the other hand, did and I wasn't about to apologize for helping them become the very best version of themselves.

I looked over at my lawyer as the courtroom suddenly became quiet, almost as if time had come to a stop. Mike wouldn't look at me, his eyes, like everyone else's were trained on the Jury Foreman who was just about to announce my innocence or guilt. I wasn't nervous, I knew I'd be fine. I'd accepted the possibility that I could be found guilty on a few of the lesser charges, but that was nothing...I'd be sentenced to what? Time served, community service, parole...who gives a fuck about that, it would just give me a little bit of time to come up with a plan to get my Christian back.

The judge asks me to stand and I do proudly, I wouldn't show weakness- I was a Domme who had long since learned to radiate power and confidence just by my stance alone. "In the case of the People of the State of Washington vs. Elena Lincoln as to count one, possession of child pornography how does the jury find the defendant?"

In a voice a lot stronger than I would have expected from the weak little man these dumb fucking jurors voted foreman he responds, never once looking my way. "Your honor, we the jury find the defendant guilty of all 126 charges of child pornography." What? No... no, no, no... I'd proved that those pictures had been planted. Why couldn't they see I was being set-up, please, just please let the rest of this go my way...

"As to count two, child exploitation, how does the jury find the defendant?"

"Your honor, as for count two the jury finds the defendant guilty as charged," oh my god, this could not be happening; I must be dreaming. Please, please wake up from this horrific nightmare.

"As to count three, unlawful confinement and child endangerment, how does the jury find the defendant?" My eyes are wide and panic was beginning to take over. Looking over at Mike I could see he'd closed his eyes and his posture was radiating defeat.

"Your honor, in regard to count three the jury finds the defendant guilty as charged." I couldn't believe this, how could they find me guilty? The air was being sucked out of the room and the walls were closing in on me. My knees were starting to shake with fear and I was afraid I would collapse before all the jury's findings could be read.

As each charge was read it was like I was listening through a long tunnel, nothing seemed real- I'd never once considered this outcome. Sexual assault of a minor in both the first and second degree- guilty, assault in the second degree-guilty, attempted murder in the second degree- guilty, fraud and embezzlement- guilty, pandering-guilty, blackmail, extortion, and coercion- guilty. Guilty, Guilty, Guilty... they'd found me guilty on every single charge. No, no, no, this could not be happening...

My knees finally give out and I collapse in my chair. This is wrong, this should never have happened. This could be reversed on appeal, right? Soon? I couldn't go back to that penitentiary, I wouldn't survive. I wasn't made to live amongst those savages, I didn't belong there...

I looked over at my attorney with an expression that no doubt clearly said, "what the fuck just happened here? How could you let this happen?" But he wouldn't look at me, or speak to me... his lips were pressed tightly together as he gathered all his paperwork and began shoving it in his cheap ass briefcase.

The sound of a gavel suddenly brought me into the present and I could now hear the cheers and congratulations running throughout the room. My shock was fading and the various words spoken around me began to become clear- they were all happy, happy that this had happened to me. After everything I'd done to help the people in this room, directly or indirectly, how could they feel this way, how could they abandon my like this? Hearing Christian and Ana celebrating was the worst and for the first time since I was a teenager tears began to streak down my face in public.

Judge Miller made use of his gavel once again quieting the obviously ecstatic courtroom, putting an end to the ecstasy of my ultimate downfall. "I'd like to thank the jury for their service over the course of this case which is now closed. A sentencing hearing will be scheduled within the next three months, in the meantime the defendant, Elena Lincoln, is to be immediately taken into custody and transferred to the Washington Corrections Center for Women. Court is now dismissed."

Several guards headed straight for me and I did not like the look on their faces. They were not going to make this easy on me. Before I knew what was happening I was being cuffed and shackled. As they dragged me from the courtroom panic hit me with the force of a level five hurricane and I started screaming and fighting against my guards. "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I DID NOTHING WRONG. I WAS SET-UP. I ONLY HELPED PEOPLE. CHRISTIAN, PLEASE, HELP ME..." A pinprick was suddenly felt in my arm and within minutes my whole world went black.

 _A/N- The sentencing will appear in the Epilogue. I have received a bunch of requests for outtakes, so I will write few. Also if there is a scene from the original books you'd like to see in Elena's POV (that I haven't included here because they added nothing to the story) let me know._

 _Thanks for your support!_

 _J_


	17. Epilogue

Its been six months, six months of sheer and total hell since I woke up in the infirmary of Washington State's worst woman's prison. At first I thought I was waking up from a dream, a nightmare to be exact, and I was in the hospital recovering from some horrible accident. Unfortunately that was NOT the case. Instead I was simply waking from the sedative they shot me with after I'd lost it upon hearing all the guilty verdicts brought down upon me. My first few weeks in prison were lost in a daze as I went through the intake process and awaited placement in a permanent cell block. I woke when they told me to, ate what and when they told me to, went where they told me to, and then just stared off into space when locked in my cell. I couldn't accept that any of this was real, that this was my life now- for who knows how long.

In my third week two things happened, one I received notification that my sentencing had been scheduled to take place in 16 days and two I was finally moved into my new accommodations, Cell Block E, where I was to share a 10' x 12' cell with a woman named Katie. The sentencing hearing left me anxious, so much so it forced me out of my dazed state. I knew that based upon all my crimes my sentencing could result in a stay here of anywhere from 15 years to life. Since my lawyer had informed me that my 'victims' (I still maintain they were no such thing) and their families as well as any of those loyal to me (lets face it, there were not many of those left) would have the opportunity to speak for or against me, I doubted I'd be lucky enough to be granted the minimum sentence. Given that I'd already passed my 60th birthday, chances are I wasn't leaving this place alive.

Left with no options or choices I decided to try to make the best of things, at least until my appeal came through. I was fortunate enough to be assigned a work detail that I didn't mind so much- the prison barber shop. It didn't have even a fraction of the amenities of my exclusive salons nor was I permitted to give more than a basic haircut it was still better than being assigned to a kitchen or laundry duty. I even started to make a few 'friends' my cell mate being the most prominent. I wasn't really sure what had landed her here as very few of the inmates liked to discuss the charges that had been brought against them- except that they were innocent of them of course... and I was all for that particular attitude. Mike had warned me that it was in my best interest, and best for my health, that noone learn I was here for crimes committed against children. Apparently to even the worst and most hardened of criminals abuse against kids was the worst thing one could ever do; so with the intelligence and cunning that had once raised me to the upper echelon of Seattle's social elite I played the game and kept my cards held tight to my chest.

Days before I was scheduled to make the trip back to Seattle for sentencing I suddenly found myself surrounded by inmates in the prison yard- my secret had gotten out. Quite a coincidence it was that the guards were nowhere in site as fist after fist, kick after kick, and insult after insult reigned down upon me. I was now the baby fucker and as such the lowest of the low. I found myself waking up in the infirmary a week later only to learn my hearing had been deferred for three weeks while I recovered. When I was served my first meal after regaining consciousness a note had been left on the tray. I reached for it and opened it with shaky hands "Mrs. Lincoln, just thought I'd inform you that $200 has been added to your commissary account by your most favorite 'pet'. He figured since you would be spending so much time in the infirmary you may find yourself in need of a good book or two." The note wasn't signed but it didn't need to be I knew exactly who not only sent it but leaked, amongst the prison population, the nature of my crimes- Jason fucking Taylor.

Over the course of the next few months I found my sentencing deferred twice more due to the increasingly violent attacks against me, attacks the guards continued to insist they'd never witnessed. Finally I was placed in 'protective' custody, i.e. solitary confinement, so that I could actually make it to the hearing. It turns out that three weeks of total solitude 23 hours a day was what was needed to finally break me.

Now here I was cuffed and shackled in the back of a van on a six hour drive to the courthouse to learn just how long I was going to be forced to endure this hell. Its very sad that this trip is the best experience I've had in six months. And since I was not permitted to dress up or spruce up my appearance in any way, since I'd already been found guilty, that says quite a bit. The truth was that I couldn't even stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore; all this time without my beauty treatments and enhancements has left me, for the first time, looking exactly, if not older than, my age. My hair was now almost entirely grew, my once toned and perfect body was becoming softer and softer, and gravity was taking its toll on me- everywhere.

I was sad when we finally reached the courtroom, I would have preferred to be stuck in that van driving around for all eternity. I desperately hoped that my old friends and lovers, Christian in particular, did not show up to this thing; I couldn't stand the thought of them seeing me this way. My hopes were dashed when I entered only to see that the courtroom was so packed there was no longer even standing room available. Even worse almost the entire Grey clan was sitting in the first two rows behind the defendant's table just as they had when the jury had found me guilty of all those charges.

The Domme in me had finally been beaten into submission over the past sixth months and as soon as I saw all the people waiting for me my shoulders dropped and my eyes remained fixated on either the floor or the table I'd been sat at. Rather than listen to all the nasty comments swirling around me from both the gallery and the witness stand I lost myself in my memories and tuned them all out. Well, at least until a familiar voice caught my attention. Grace Grey was offering witness against me and it shocked the hell out of me. I was sure the Grey family would be the one who would never in a million years speak out- they had to much to lose by doing so. But when my head flew up I understood... in front of the witness stand a large screen had been brought in. The screen allowed certain people to tell their stories while keeping their autonomy. Wait a minute... how was this legal? Don't I have the right to face my accusers? As if reading my thoughts my lawyer whispered to me that since it was no longer a question of whether I was guilty of the crime these interviews were designed to express upon the court exactly the effect of my crimes. Nothing anyone said could or would change the fact that I'd been found guilty or would be sentenced within the parameters of the law, but they could influence the length and severity of my sentence. I would also get a chance to make a statement of my own.

I may have been able to tune out everyone else but, for some reason, I couldn't tear myself away from the blurred out face, voice, and words of the almighty Dr. Grace Treleyan Grey. "I have been instructed by my lawyers not to disclose my identity but I will say that for many, many years I had considered Elena Lincoln one of my best and most loyal friends. She told me that her husband and her couldn't have children of their own and how much that hurt her as she loved children with all her heart. I believed her and welcomed her with open arms into both my home and my various children related charities. I would give anything in the world to go back and change that. I trusted her, deeply, and confided in her about almost all aspects of my life, my three children in particular. She used the information she gained from those conversation to betray me in the absolute worst way. She got to my eldest son first, not long after he turned 14; something I was not even made aware of until just a few months ago." Fuck she found out about Elliot, I had really been hoping he would keep his fucking mouth shut about that.

"Being the hormonal boy he fell prey to her advances and became intimately involved with her for a period, fortunately, of only a week. When she attempted to introduce him into her sick twisted version of BDSM, he bolted for the door. She convinced him, via a series of photographs, to keep his mouth shut. She made him believe that everyone would believe that he had raped her rather than it being the other way around. He now carries around a great deal of guilt, feeling, as I often due, that it is at least partially his fault that so many others fell into her claws all because he believed her lies. The effects that's had on him have been long-raging and while her guilty verdict helped him to some extent I can only hope that the court will see to awarding her the maximum penalty for her crimes. Its my hope that this will lead to at least some of the remaining weight to be lifted off of his undeserving shoulders.

My daughter faired the best of my three children. Since Mrs. Lincoln's preferences are for young boys, she made no move on her personally. What she did, however, through a combination of lies and manipulation, was place my daughter in a situation where she was alone, and in danger of being viciously raped, by a man who shares this vile woman's tastes and proclivities. She was only thirteen at the time. Fortunately a series of events allowed my daughter to get away from this man before he could lay a hand on her and for that I am eternally grateful. My former best friend knew exactly what she was doing but, once gain, through deceit, great acting, and her impressive ability to always make herself out to be a victim, she convinced my very young and naive daughter that it was all a misunderstand. She claimed that she had no idea that the man had those types of interests or needs. She made her believe that by telling us she would only make the matter worse."

"My youngest son, however..." She had to pause and take in several deep breaths trying to reign in her emotions. "Well, my youngest son was one of her worst victims. She used traumatic events from his past, events she'd learned the details of from me as a result of our close friendship, to ensnare him in her web where she kept him for years. Even after their sexual relationship ended she continued to abuse him emotionally and psychologically for years something he's only just escaped from in the course of the last four years." I felt a lump in my throat from the pain and anguish in Grace's voice. There was no doubt the woman was blaming herself for everything that had happened between her children and I, Christian in particular. For the first time I had to admit that I truly had cared for Grace and her friendship and as a result an unknown feeling, until now, began to grow within me- guilt and remorse.

"This woman has done everything possible to tear my family apart so please, I am begging this court to award her the maximum sentence by law. It will not change the past or erase the hurt she has caused her victims and their families, mine included, but at least it will give us some closure and a sense that justice has been served." Having no more to say she disappears from the screen and the courtroom is enveloped by only two sounds- silence and weeping.

Thankfully Grace was one of the last to read a victim statement and as only two people had been willing to come forward to speak for me (which upset me the most considering the sheer number of people I'd once considered friends and all the good I'd done) the proceedings soon came to an end. This time when I was told to stand I did so without hope. I was not the woman who'd stood before the court expecting to be found innocent; I was now a broken woman. The confident stance was gone, the toned body now flabby as I'd become afraid to venture out into the yard for any type of exercise, the lack of botox had brought forth all the wrinkles I'd fought to keep at bay, my once tan skin now pale and ashen, and my once perfectly coifed blonde hair limp almost entirely grey. Even my eyes were the color I was born with, muddy brown, as the blue contacts I'd worn for years were not permitted prison attire. As the sentences for each of the many charges I'd been found guilty of were read it was like they went into one ear and out the other. Did it really even matter, anymore? In the end I left the courtroom even more defeated than when I entered. All in all I'd been sentenced to a total of 60 years, in other words life.

Just before I was lead out and back to the transport van I was handed the final nail in my coffin, from my very own lawyer. When I'd asked him how he was coming on the appeal he looked me straight in the eyes and told me in a voice that held no room for argument that he wasn't coming along at all. This case was over and done with as far as he was concerned. He'd done his duty and he had no interest in continuing in the capacity of my legal representative. If that wasn't enough he made it a point to inform me that while he'd done the absolute best he could, as my lawyer, he had only done so because I'd paid for his education and no one else had been willing to take the case. In his opinion I got exactly what I'd deserved and he would lose no sleep over the fact that he'd lost. Just as the guards arrived I heard the last thing I would ever hear from Mike, "Good-Bye, Elena and Good Luck, you're going to need it."

Leaving the courtroom I ignored all the eyes I could feel trained on me and once more I held my tears in, just not for the same reasons as before. I didn't care anymore if anyone saw me cry, I knew I'd never see a single one of these people again. I knew that the moment they all left the courthouse they would happily forget about me and without the slightest bit of guilt leave me to rot in the Hell that was now my life. I held my tears because I knew the next few hours would be the most enjoyment I would get out of the rest of my life. The long ride back would offer me my last chance to see the world in all its beautiful color and my last chance to pretend I was just another person in a car free to travel wherever it is I may want. For a few hours I could and would forget that at the end of my journey the only thing waiting for me was pain, torment, and loneliness and that it would be that way for the rest of my life.

18 months later

Christian's POV

I was sitting on chaise lounge by the pool at our house by the sound trying desperately not to laugh at my poor wife's attempts to teach our daughter how to swim. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't allow us to hire a swimming instructor. Thankfully, just before I lost it completely, no longer able to hold the laughter bubbling up inside me in, and earning the ire of my beloved wife the phone rang and I was, as they say, saved by the bell... "Grey," I answered with mirth obvious in my voice. It's been a while since anyone's been surprised by my mostly constant good mood. There will never be day in my life where I am not thankful Ana showed up in my office to interview me.

"Hey Son, do you have a minute?" My dad's voice had a hint of trepidation and I automatically sat up a little straighter.

"Sure Dad, I'm just sitting here watching Ana attempt to teach Pheebs how to swim."

He barked out a laugh understanding the situation immediately. Where as my son may be my carbon copy in almost all ways, including a natural athletic ability; Pheobe was her Mother's daughter through and through. "She still hasn't given up yet and hired someone, huh?"

Chuckling I respond, "nope, stubborn as ever. So what's up? I know your not calling to discuss swimming lessons."

He sighed and I could almost see his entire body transforming into 'serious lawyer pose'. "You are right, I'm not. You know I've ben keeping an eye on the situation at the Women's Prison and I received a call from the Warden about twenty minutes ago."

I groaned, couldn't that damn woman just leave us the fuck alone, "please don't tell me she's come up with some new scheme in an attempt to get me to go down there."

"Well...yes and no. She's dead and she's named you executioner of her estate."

I scoffed, "what estate? The woman is piss poor"

"Well the documentation left behind suggests she may still have some assets stashed away some where, honestly it wouldn't surprise me, nothing about that woman does anymore. We will of course look into it and I assume that if we find anything you would prefer it to be handed over to charity?"

"Yes, you guessed right. I want nothing even remotely associated with that vile woman."

"Ok, that is good to know but any assets she may or may not have is not really the reason I'm calling." The worry in his voice suddenly puts me on edge.

"Then why are you calling..."

"She's listed you as her next of kin and as such responsible for her remains. She's also left detailed instructions regarding her funeral."

"WHAT? You have got to be kidding me. Does she actually think I would plan some elaborate funeral for her? It's not fucking happening, please tell me I am not legally bound to fulfill her wishes."

"Fortunately, you are not. You are, however, responsible for claiming her remains and handeling their disposal in whatever way you deem best." My father's voice tells me he is every bit as angry and frustrated with this as I am.

"How did she die anyway?"

"She was beaten and stabbed and in such a way that it was quite a painful way to go." The smile in his voice tells me he is receiving as much satisfaction with this as I am.

"Good, she deserved it. But I thought she was in protective custody?"

"Apparently she applied to be released into the general population and the warden saw no issue with that." Somehow I doubted that was the whole story; I would bet my whole fortune that at least one person convinced the warden to approve the transfer. I'm actually a little annoyed that I wasn't the one to do that myself. "So...what do you want to do?"

I pondered it for a moment or two, what to do, what to do. There was no way I was going to plan any sort of funeral for her and quite frankly even the prison's pauper's field was too good for her. Then just like that the perfect idea came to me. "Have her body donated to science. She's spent her life offering nothing of value let her do so in death."

My father ponders that for a moment and comes to his own conclusion. The tone of his voice makes it clear that he more than likes this idea. "Consider it done, son, consider it done."

Hanging up the phone I turn my attention back to my family thinking once again what a lucky ass man I am. I get up from my chair and jump in the pool to help my very frustrated wife teach our daughter how to swim. Already all thoughts of Elena Lincoln have left my mind and I intended for it to stay that way for the rest of my life.


	18. AN- Outtakes

Well this story has officially come to end... I'm rather sad as I had fun writing it.

However, many of you have expressed and interest in seeing some parts in other Character's POV's so I've decided to go ahead with that. Not sure how many I will write but I will let you know now that the first one planned is from Judge Miller.

Thanks for reading,

J


	19. Outtake- Judge Miller POV

_A/N: this is an overview of Elena's road to Justice told from the POV of the Judge. If I'd done a detailed re-telling from this POV it would have most likely been longer than the original story._

 _Also, some of the legal stuff is not actually accurate but i am claiming poetic licence..._

My laptop closes with a very satisfying click and when I look at the clock a contented smile graces my face- I will actually make it home on time for once. The last year has been both very busy and extremely rewarding. I was promoted to the position of Senior Judge for King County, my wife landed a major contract [for the software company she runs] that she's been working on for months, my son has won all of his first five cases as newly licenced attorney, and my daughter started her first year of Medical school at John Hopkins. I am a very happy man.

Just as I am about to vacate my office for the day in walks the last two men I want to see right now because their presence means one thing only- I am about to be handed a case, a big one. Jonathan Marks was the head of the prosecutor's office for King County and he'd arrived with none other than the mayor. Sitting back down behind my desk I gestured to the men to have a seat. The look on their faces tells me everything else I need to know, this case wasn't just big it was scandalous. With a sigh I got up and headed straight for the bar hidden in a cabinet on the wall directly opposite my desk. Pouring two fingers of whiskey into three glasses I offered one to both of the men sitting in the chairs before my desk, when neither declined I knew my suspicions were correct.

"Ok, let's hear it. I know I am next up on the rotation and when both of you show up, together, I know its big."

Marks snorted, "you could say that," as he slides a folder across the desk towards me. I was shocked before I even opened it, just by the name of the individual listed on the front: Elena Lincoln.

"Are you serious? Elena Lincoln? What could she have possibly down to warrant a visit from the both of you, personally?"

The mayor lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You know her?".

"Not that well, personally, but she's friendly with my wife, they serve on a number of charities together." I really was beyond shocked that I was sitting here discussing what obviously had to be a significant criminal transgression committed by a woman who my wife had always spoken so highly of.

"Let me guess, they are mostly charities that involve children," Mayor Samuel Ingles remarks in a tone bordering on sarcasms.

"I don't know for sure but my guess would be yes, why?"

"Open the folder Mitch, we need an emergency search warrant," Jon insists in a tone that has me immediately complying to his demand. Holy. Freaking. Crap... I am absolutely dumbfounded by what I am reading.

"Is this serious? This isn't some kind of hazing ritual going on here is it," honestly I would prefer that then having any of the evidence before me prove to be true. They just nod at me, obviously as disturbed by this as I am. "You are saying that Elena Lincoln is a pedophile who practices BDSM on kids..." Christ, if this is true it was going to be a nightmare.

"It's more than that Mitch, she almost killed the kid who made the complaint. Nor is it the only crime she's being accused of."

"Are you sure this kid is telling the truth?" I couldn't help but be skeptical, I didn't know the woman well but what I did know, well I never would have guessed her capable of this... And the pictures of this Eric kid made me absolutely sick to my stomach.

"Yes, we are fairly certain plus if look through the folder he's not her only possible victim. Then there is the documentation handed over to my office by Christian Grey," Jon states, obviously upset. "Apparently she is also involved in embezzlement and fraud. Of course when it comes to the assault and abuse charges we can't prove it definitely without a search warrant and since there are possible other children involved we need to move forward with this immediately."

"Yes you do," I acquiescent with a sigh. Twenty minutes later they leave my office with the necessary search warrants in hand. So much for an early night. After calling my wife and explaining the situation, I sit back and read the contents of the folder word for word- twice. I sincerely hope these allegations proved to be false but a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach said otherwise. This has the potential to become a nightmare that could bring half of Seattle's elite to their knees. And then there was me...

I'd known Mrs. Lincoln for years, socially, and my wife was more than just another of her acquaintances. That alone should dictate that I recluse myself should this go to court, but... the same type of situation also applied to the majority of the King's County Judiciary staff. However, knowing her socially and whether that meant I should remove myself from this situation was not what was preoccupying my thoughts, causing my stomach to turn, my heart to race, and my head to pound. My anxiety had everything to do with Eric Carden's account of how he'd found himself snared in this pedophile's web. The details were familiar, too familiar...and way to close to home. Aaron... A young teenage Aaron, hired to do work around a supposed 'friend' of the family's home...

It was extremely late when I finally got home, the searches of Lincoln's property and businesses were still underway but already a lot of extremely damning evidence had been found. An arrest warrant had already been issued and executed; I'd refused to go home for the night until I'd known she was behind bars. I wasn't particularly surprised to find my wife waiting up for me and in the time it took me to collapse on the sofa in exhaustion she'd already had a dry martini ready and waiting. Sitting next to me she silently took my hand and waited for me to speak. "They arrested Elena Lincoln four hours ago Janet." Her face fell and I knew that she desperately wanted this situation with her 'friend' to be some sort of misunderstanding but knew from my reaction alone that it wasn't."

"So, it true then? She molested that boy and beat him up badly enough to put him in the hospital?" her voice was already trembling and she was still unaware of just how bad this situation was. Nor had she even considered that our own son may have been a part of this and I wasn't going to break her heart by bringing that possibility up.

"It wasn't just that one boy, baby... I haven't seen any of the evidence yet and the search is still ongoing, but it looks like she's been doing this for close to thirty years." Even I could hear the defeat and sadness in my voice. I thought I knew this women, I'd spent time with her and I hadn't had the slightest clue.

"How is this possible? How could she get away with this for so long without someone coming forward or one of these boy's family becoming suspicious? Or even her friends, how could we not see any signs...?" She was crying now and I knew she was feeling guilty for not seeing what had been going on right under her nose.

"She is good at what she does and she's been doing it for a long time. You can't blame yourself for any of this; I know enough to know that she went to great lengths to keep her disgusting proclivities to herself. She even had a hidden 'safe' room in her home that supposedly contained blackmail material on every single person who could prove dangerous to her. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that someone was tipped off, even before the search warrant was issued, and emptied that room entirely." I sighed in exhaustion: mental, emotional, and physical. "I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, just please promise me that you will not have ANY form of contact with that woman going forth?"

She snorted, "You really need to ask? After what she's done, to who knows how many boys... she comes within ten feet of me I swear I will kill her with my bare hands." She paused in thought for a moment, "Mitch are you sure you shouldn't recluse yourself, arguably there is a conflict of interest here."

"I know, I considered it and I haven't ruled it out. However she was quite prominent in society, I don't think there are any senior judges that don't have some connection to her. Plus if there is as much evidence as I'm being led to believe I don't think the defense would have a leg to stand on in regard to me being fair and impartial. I don't see anyway she could fight her way out of this. Look, lets just go to bed we can talk abut this more later."

I'd been in my office for several hours, the next day, when the lead prosecutor and the chief of police enter with a preliminary report of the search. They catch me up on everything they'd found: pornographic pictures and videos involving children, the dungeons hidden within her home, the D/S contracts between her and her victims , and the wort of all- the young boy they found locked up in one of her torture chambers. Just as the meeting ends I'm handed a sealed manilla envelope. "What is this?" I ask the Chief.

Its obvious that he neither wants to look me in the eye nor discuss said envelope's contents but goes on to tell me that while investigating the photo's taken from her property they'd discovered that some of the boys she'd molested were what I would call high profile. Some of their names were powerful enough that if their pictures or identities were to become public knowledge it could be disastrous from an economic and political stand point. I was also informed that if I were to open the envelope and see the contents it could very well force me to recluse myself. Without a second thought I put the sealed envelope through my shredder. I did not consider myself to be a conceited man but I was well aware that I was one of the best and most highly respected judges in the entire state of Washington. I knew the law like the back of my hand and I didn't trust anyone else to see this case through without creating a situation that could ultimately lead her to an innocent verdict either during the trial itself or during a later appeal. Yes I was perfectly aware that what I was doing constituted destroying evidence and if discovered could lead to exactly the result I was trying to prevent. However, since the destruction of said evidence benefitted the defendant in a very significant way I highly doubted they'd be stupid enough to suggest such a thing had even occurred. After all, doing so would mean acknowledging she was in possession of child pornography and that she had participated in the molestation of those boys.

Over the next few hours I looked over the materials found in the search and eventually had to run to the bathroom where both my breakfast and lunch made a reappearance. To say they were disturbing would be an understatement. These were young boys bound and gagged, some restrained to various apparatuses that appeared medieval in origin, some had bruises and welts from devices such as canes and whips, and most of them looked either scared to death or in a significant amount of pain. As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't stop imagining it was my son represented in these scenes of horror. Ironically, not long after I finished my review I received a phone call from that very same son, Aaron, who informed me that Lincoln had contacted him requesting that he represent her but that he'd immediately turned her down. Thank. Fuck!

When the case finally came to trial it lasted six weeks, six of the longest weeks of my life. I've never had to work so hard to remain impartial. Every piece of evidence presented, every witness who took the stand, and her obvious lack of remorse made me despise her that much more. Quite frankly her obvious narcissism shocked the hell out of me; as each week passed it became more and more clear that while he was doing everything he could for his client, even her own lawyer was secretly rooting for a guilty verdict. The victim accounts were particularly hard to hear, even wore than the pictures logged into evidence by the prosecution. And the number of men who showed up to watch the trail made my stomach churn as I strongly suspected they were there because they were all former victims of this vile, disgusting, and perverted woman. As unlikely as it was, I had a feeling that if the jury voted in her favor it wouldn't be long before she turned up dead somewhere. Honestly after everything I'd listened to and seen I didn't know which I'd prefer- incarcerated Elena or an Elena declared innocent and subsequently found dead. I know that I should be worried that this is where my thoughts are, given my profession, but I am only human and what this woman has done... there just aren't words.

After just over six weeks the trial officially ends and I order the jury into deliberations the day after the closing arguments. I give them the standard spiel on reasonable doubt but my heart isn't into it. I, just like everyone else in the courtroom, want the jury to do the right thing and vote her guilty. I'd been watching them closely over the course of the trial and would place a very hefty bet that they would come to the correct decision but I'd been in this game long enough to know that our justice system, like life, was not always fair.

I expected it to take several days for the jury to reach a verdict so I took my family out on our yacht on the day they began their deliberations. Imagine my shock when I'm informed after only four hours that a verdict has already been reached. Well aware that everyone, like myself, had expected jury deliberations to go on for at least another day I schedule the ruling to be read six hours after I received the notification. Given every disgusting, vile, twisted, horrific, and perverted detail we'd all been subjected to hearing about over the past six weeks, everyone, directly or indirectly, involved in this case deserved the opportunity to be there to learn her fate. I don't believe six hours is an unreasonable amount of time to wait in order to assure they receive that privilege.

When the appointed time arrives I watch from my private chambers as the courtroom quickly fills to the point of standing room only. As the jury is lead in I take note that not one of them offer the defendant a single glance, usually a sign of an immanent guilty verdict. And just like that a little bit of the weight I'd been carrying on my shoulders over the past year lifts. As soon as they take their seats in the jury box I enter the courtroom and request the verdict sheets. Its rarely easy for a judge to keep a straight face while reading these, but I'm finding it particularly hard to school my body language into not giving away the 'guilty' listed next to each and every charge. Passing the documents back to the foreman I sit back and watch as the woman, who I'd once highly respected and considered an asset to society, learns that she will never, given her current age, see any part of the world outside a prison yard for the rest of her life.

After every guilty charge had been read I find my eyes drifting to my family and what I see breaks my heart. The look of relief, shame, and guilt on my son's face answers the question I could never ask him without giving the now convicted pedophile an automatic appeal. He had been one of her many victims and I strongly suspected his pictures were among those in the envelope I'd had shredded. The fact that even though this part of the case was over for me, as another judge would handle her sentencing hearing, I still can't discuss with or comfort my son about what he'd gone through and it made me hate this vile woman just that much more. I can only hope that she receives a sentence large enough to assure she never leaves prison while still alive.

It took six months, due to the hell she'd been living in prison, for her sentence to be handed down and it went a great deal in the way of obtaining some closure. But it wasn't for another year that I received the satisfaction even the guilty verdicts hadn't brought and, as a parent of one of her many victims, I didn't feel even the slightest bit guilty about my part in it.

It was a Saturday afternoon when I received the second phone call in a week from the warden of the prison that had become that woman's home- she, Elena 'the pedophile' Lincoln was dead. She'd been out in the yard earlier that day when a group of inmates surrounded her before proceeding to beat the shit out of her and stab her to death with what I learned were some very impressively made shanks. Interestingly, not a single guard or inmate witnessed the incident or could identify her attackers. Shame. I should probably feel bad, at least for the fact that the only thing I felt was a sense of closure and vindication, but I didn't- at all. Instead I thanked the warden for the call and went on with my day with a smile plastered on my face. The witch was dead! When my wife saw my face she broke out in a smile that matched my own, she didn't need to ask what had caused my sudden uplift in mood; she, like I, had been expecting the phone call I'd received.

Earlier in the week I'd answered a call from the warden, of the Women's prison, with a highly unusual request- a request submitted by Elena Lincoln. I'm fully aware, through the gossip mills, that her lawyer had chosen to no longer represent her after the trial ended and that she hadn't been able to find an even half-way decent one to replace him. Lincoln was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She had a zero percent chance of having her appeal heard, let alone winning it- she was stuck in jail for life and she damn well knew it. Because of the nature of her crimes she'd been housed in protective custody, which was essentially just one small step above solitary confinement. It was of no surprise to me she was finding her accommodations difficult to live with, but given the fact that at least one shrink had diagnosed her with anti-social personality disorder I was shocked when I learned the nature of the call. Ms. Lincoln had asked to be removed from protective custody and placed into the general population. She'd had enough experience with the penal system by this point to know that her request, if approved, could have only one eventual outcome- her death. The warden, knowing this as well, needed secondary approval and as I was the judge for her trial I was the best candidate. It took me all of two seconds to grant the request.

After giving my wife the news of her old friend's most unfortunate death (scoff) I picked up the phone to call my son. Any guilt I may have felt at my participation in her suicide or murder (depending how you looked at it) disappeared at the sound of his overwhelming sobs of relief. She would never hurt him or anyone else ever again. I may have blurred the lines of what is ethical and moral but in this case, and this case only, I wouldn't lose even a single nights sleep over it.


End file.
